Crashing Into Our Life
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Her life seems great before it rolls off track, but only for a second before she meets him and then it crashes!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I will start my story off with a disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters! I do not make any money off this story! Please enjoy and review even if it is just to tell me that you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I know!" a female voice whined as her shadow paced the dimly lite room. She was so over this conversation and she was mad that she even had to have it with a<strong> friend<strong>! "I am _not_ a baby!" The blue haired woman grips the phone so hard her knuckles turn white. She really has to keep herself from throwing the device. Sure, she could replace it, but it would be a bigger hassle! "I _tried_ everything! I called him on all his phones and I emailed him every day like some damn _stalker_!" On the other end of the phone a shrill voice is heard clearly berating the blue haired woman. "Oh, you don't understand! He wants nothing to do with me!" Taking a deep breath she continues on, "Chi, worry about your own life for once and let me deal with mine. I have done all that I plan on doing at this point. Yes, I have given up," she states bluntly, knowing her friend would have more to say. "He does what he wants." She sighs as she hangs up, her eyes closed in exhaustion. If only he had been honest then they would never have to be in this position. He just had to drag it out that she had gotten her hopes up and then like the grim reaper he had silenced that hope and killed it. "Maybe I should go back to Yamcha," she whispers with a sigh. Never! She would just be kidding herself with that sorry joke. He was a swine! She would take care of everything, just like she always did! This time would be no different. Sitting on her long, black sofa she sighed again, sadness trying to get to her, but she shook her head. She would do it! Sure, she was in the worst situation with being pregnant with twins, the father out of the picture. She was so sure life was going to be great and then it had let her down.

* * *

><p>Author: This is short, but it is to give you a taste to the fic, not to fill you up too quickly.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank the first reviews of this story: preciousjade76 ,Momiji , and Cara2012. You will note that the story's name changed. I knew it would, I just didn't know I would change it this soon.

* * *

><p>Several Month's Earlier...<p>

"Oh, come on _baby_," Yamcha whines as he follows Bulma to the door. "You know I didn't mean anything by it!" Bulma glares at her fiancée, well now her ex.

"I am not your _baby_ and it seems I never was so don't give me that **bullshit**," she screams in anger. She had thought that he was going behind her back and Chi had warned her that he was scum, but she had never had proof and they had been together forever so she saw no need to end a good relationship so soon. Sure, it had never crossed her mind that it would make it to engagement, but when he had proposed she had thought he was serious, now she could see he was still a loser and he was trying to drag her down with him. No! She would never do that! "You need help cause you have a big issue and you need to leave!" Yamcha looks at her, his face scrunching into a frown, his innocent look gone. His pleading over with as quickly as it started. She steps back at his glare, her expression uneasy.

"Don't even think about it," he whispers as he steps forward, his voice dark and tense. Bulma frowned. What did he think he was going to do? If he was thinking along those lines then he better switch gears.

"I don't even want to know what you are thinking, but I do know you better change it," she said harshly as she stands taller. "You can send me the rest of my sh-" she says as she grabs her purse, but is cut off as Yamcha knocks her to the floor with a thump, her purse falling next to her. As Bulma lay on the ground Yamcha stares down at her with a look of absolute hate. Bulma glared daggers at him as she moves to get up, Yamcha moving back to give her room even as he stays close.

"I won't be se-" Bulma rears back, her right fist clenched tight before sending it flying into his face. She had never thought that he would lay a hand on her, let alone her having to do this! A crack echoes in the room and just seconds later Yamcha's hands fly to his face as blood gushes through his fingers and down his face.

"Bitch!" he screams out, his voice nasally as he glares at her in shock. "I think you broke my nose!" Bulma ignored him as she grabbed her purse and makes her exit, but not before locking the door behind her. She hopes that this will delay him just long enough so that she can get away from him. She runs toward the curb that is so close, but so far as she turns to see him come rushing out of the house, his face red and covered in blood. She was going to call a cab, but as he comes running at her that plan changes to her running down the street to put as much people between her and him as possible. "You stupid bitch!" he hollers as he runs after, uncaring or unaware of their audience, she was not sure. "I took care of you!" Bulma had no idea what he was capable of and did not want to find out either.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed as she shoved some people out of her way, most moving after seeing the pair moving quickly through the crowd. "I want nothing to do with you!" Within minutes they had managed to make it a few blocks with no hindrance or help from the people walking the streets. She turns around to tell him to leave her alone when she runs into a solid object stopping her pace and her speech.

"Steady," a male voice says, warm, solid hands gripping her forearms to steady her. Bulma looks up only to meet a white before looking further up to find herself looking into brown, almost black eyes that held her mesmerized. She almost forgot why she was there when Yamcha came bursting through the crowd. "Are you okay?" the owner of the eyes inquired. She nodded, her voice gone. "Can't you tal-" he was cut off as Yamcha growled.

"Bulma!" he screamed as all eyes turned to him. Bulma straightened, her body taunt with emotion. "Stop being stupid and come on home." Bulma opens her mouth to respond when the male behind her speaks up.

"It does not appear like she wants to." Yamcha looks above her head at her angel. He then looks around them at the crowd before coming to rest his glare on the man again. The man stood at least five foot eleven with spiky, flame style reddish brown hair that almost appeared black in the shadows from the buildings blocking the morning sun. His eyes though, once brown when she looked at them were now a cold, foreboding black. Yamcha shuddered, but held firm as he stepped forward.

"This is none of your business!" Yamcha spat as he straightened his form to its full five foot ten. His long, black hair blew around his face, a tan tone compared to the other male. His black eyes are nothing even with anger burning through his frame. "What do you think you are anyway?"

"You must not read the papers very often. My name is Vegeta Ble Jr."

"Well," Yamcha snarls. "My Ble! You need to mind your own damned business and leave me to mine!" Vegeta smirks as Yamcha looks down at the blue haired woman. "That was the pot calling the kettle black!" he says with a frown, his eyes condemning her. Bulma gasps in shock.

"Excuse me," she says, her voice icy as she regains her composure, his earlier stunt forgotten. Her eyes seem to crack with the glaciers in their depths. "You fucking accuse me of something that only you did, you sleazy bastard!" Yamcha chuckles darkly.

"Seems you have forgotten who the fuck you are talking to." Yamcha moves closer to Bulma and at that point her long, loose, blue hair blows into her face giving Yamcha the chance to jump forward, his prize just inches in front of him, his hands out to grab onto her hair.

* * *

><p>Okay, here is the stopping point tonight and yes it is night for me. Time to go until next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yamcha smirks as his fingertips just graze Bulma's blue locks when the locks become hard muscle and cloth. Vegeta growls down at the male before him as Bulma peeks out from behind him. Yamcha looks up at the taller male with a grimace.

"Unless you want to add some more injuries to that obviously broken nose I suggest that you step the fuck away." Yamcha looks back and forth between the two, weighing his options as Vegeta turns slightly to look at Bulma. "Were you heading any-" Vegeta reaches out to grab the smaller male as Yamcha lunges at him, his eyes staring daggers at Vegeta, who paid him no mind as he turned from Bulma to snap his arms together, Yamcha's screams echoing in the small area. "You really should not have done that," Vegeta whispers harshly into his ear. "You fucked with the wrong male." Turning from Yamcha he looks at a woman standing gawking at the scene. "Call the cops!" he barks out as he then turns to see some heavy set construction guys standing next to a fence watching the action with smirks on their faces. He hand the whimpering Yamcha over to the them with strict orders to hold on to him for the police. The woman is still talking to the police operator as Vegeta turns his attention back to Bulma. "So, your name is Bulma?" She nods. "After we fill out this statement is there anywhere that I can drop you off?" Bulma shakes her head.

"No, I really wasn't headed anywhere."

"Are you sure?" he inquires as he smiles down at her as she shakes her head. "Well, then can I take you to lunch?" Bulma looks up at him, her blue eyes wary with distrust. They had just met and he was asking her on a date? In her book that was a little too forward and that was how her and Yamcha had met along with a few of her ex-boyfriends. Yeah, not knowing someone and then having a meal together never worked in the real world only in romance novels and this was not a romance novel.

"Why?"

"Why not?" he shot back as a black and white pulled up alongside the curb where they were standing. A semi large male stepped out and headed for them. His blond, cropped hair didn't move an inch in the wind that blew lightly around them and his green eyes looked warm and hard at the same time.

"Hello, are you the ones that called about a problem?" he asked as he stood before them. Vegeta nodded.

"Yes," he said simply.

"My name is officer Jeice Cheese and your names, please." He took out a notepad and waited.

"My name is Vegeta Ble and this is Bulma..." Vegeta lead off as he looked to her for the rest.

"Brief. My name is Bulma Brief," she supplies. The officer takes the names down and inquires about the rest of the situation as his partner, a black male about six foot two takes care of Yamcha who is whimpering because of his arms being popped back into place by said officer. After taking thirty minutes to take their statements the officer thanks them and hands both a card with his name and the case number in case they are needed for a trial or anything. As the cop car drives away and the crowd around them disperses they stand there, Bulma watching Yamcha give her the death glare from the back of the retreating car and Vegeta watching her.

"Are you going to let me take you to lunch?" he inquires, watching her jump in surprise. Bulma had forgotten he was there as she thought of all the things that could go wrong if Yamcha ever got out. He would be after her, ready to beat the fuck out of her. Bulma looks up at him, her mouth open to say 'no', but changes her mouth as a 'yes' comes out instead.

"I don't see why not. I mean I did say I have nothing to do today. You must let me pay for the meal though, since you saved me." Vegeta almost protests, but he can see that she will not budge on this so he nods.

"I pick the place," Vegeta states with a smirk.

"No cheap places," she states firmly.

Vegeta looks over at her, his face trying to stay straight as he inquires, "Now why would you say that?" Bulma smiles, hard not to after his face broke out into a smirk. He was just glad that she was relaxing and enjoying herself.

"You know why," she said as she turned to call a cab. Just as one pulled up Vegeta asked her what she was doing. "Calling a ride..." she said with a questioning look at him. Vegeta shook his head and paid the cabbie before heading off down the street. Bulma watched the cab ride off and then realizing that he was not going to wait for her she headed off after him. They walked a few blocks and came to a Italian eatery called **Mama's Little Italy. **She follows him inside the dimly lite restaurant. She looks down at her dress, a pastel pink with green and yellow flowers, the hem just ending above her knees. "Are you sure that I am dressed appropriately for this place?" Vegeta nodded as they approached the Hostess' podium. There was a blond standing behind the podium, her breasts several sizes too big for the tight little red dress that she was wearing. She smiled like a wolf at Vegeta, her bright brown eyes never looking at Bulma.

"Hi," she gushed. "How can I help you this evening?" she practically purred, her body leaning forward so her breasts nearly spilled out onto the podium.

"Yeah, I need a table for two," he stated as he pulled Bulma up to him. She looked over at Bulma like she was some little insect, but nodded.

"Okay, um.. follow me," she said as she headed off, her small ass swaying, trying to entice Vegeta into her game.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the chapters. I was fixing the original chapter and when I loaded it I guess I hit the wrong one. Unfortunately the one had for this story got deleted so I had to re-write it. Sorry:(<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

They follow the blond toward a secluded area where she seats them and then proceeds to hover, her eyes never leaving Vegeta, but he just looks at his menu before glaring up at her, his dark eyes black with annoyance.

"You can leave," he said, her eyes losing their longing. "We need to look at the menu before ordering." It seems she got that he was dismissing her and left them to their own devices. Bulma looks out the window at the beautiful view of the beaches, the waters sparkling with the rays of the sun. After turning her attention back to the menu the pair were ready to order. A male server approached their table and inquired if they were ready.

"Okay, my name is James and your orders should be ready in a short time. What would you like to drink?" the smaller man inquired, his green eyes steady as he looked over at Vegeta and then Bulma, his gaze staying longer than necessary on her before returning to Vegeta.

"Your best scotch on the rock and she would like-" Bulma smiled as he looked over at her.

"Sweet red, Barefoot if you have it," she said as James took their drink order and was off. She turned her attention to Vegeta. "Thank you for not ordering for me." Vegeta smirked.

"I was never one to order anything for a woman I barely know," he said as she frowned.

"Oh, you sure seem like the type to do just that," she says as James brings them their drinks along with the bottle of Barefoot sweet red. He sets it up in a bucket next to their table before nodding to them and exiting.

"But then again you don't know me well enough to make that judgment though, do you?" Bulma looked up at him in shock. It was true. Here she was being a total bitch to the man who had just got done helping her when he could have done what everyone on the street was doing, ignoring her situation. Bulma flushed and apologized, her voice low. "It is okay," he says as he takes a sip of his scotch. Seems that they picked some Johnnie Walker Blue. Nice. "So," she looks over at him, her glass poised at her lips. "Are you free for the day? You said earlier that you had nothing planned for the day."

"Are you asking me on a date?" she inquired with a suspious voice. He shook his head.

"No, I am asking to get to know you," he stated with a smirk. "There is a difference." Bulma shook her head, her blue hair tickling her neck.

"Not really. A da-"

"Yes or no," he states, his eyes friendly, not harassing. Bulma takes a deep breath as she thinks about the question. Vegeta chuckles. "Is it really that hard?" Bulma blushes as she thinks to herself how foolish she is acting.

"Uh, no."

"No?" he asks incredulous. Bulma shook her head as her blue eyes met his.

"No, it's not hard, really." Vegeta watches her eyes as she thinks through her response. He waits, not pushing or prodding even though he is as taunt as a thread. He doesn't know why, but her answer is vital to him. He needs this from her and only her. No other woman is as important as her. "Okay, yes," she says, his body relaxing with the positive answer. "I guess we could do something today." He nods. After they finish their meal they head out, him leading her toward his ride. As they get into his car, a black Ferrari 599 GTO, and head for their destination, unknown to her at this point. "So," she said as it hit her to ask him about his day. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Vegeta smirks as he shakes his head.

"No, the boss likes me enough to let me off." Bulma smiles. "So, Bulma _Briefs_, do you have fans?" Bulma looks over at him, amusement in his eyes as he watches the road. "Yes, I do know about your family. Everyone knows about all the great things you do so you really should not be surprised. I didn't know it was you when you first ran into me, but I figured it out as we got to _know_ each other."

"No, not really. My father does most of the work. I just help here and there." Vegeta glanced at her.

"Now, that is not true. I met your fan and he doesn't seem to want to let you go." Bulma looked down at her hands in her lap, a frown on her face. "It is a joke. I know he was an asshole, I could tell at first glance."

"Yeah, well, he was not my fan." Vegeta tried not to frown. "He was my former, in fact, we were almost married." This really pissed him off. She had been engaged to that asshole, that bastard that dared to lay a finger in anger on a woman. That was just tactless and stupid and he wanted to rip that man's heart out and step on it, but that same man probably didn't have a heart. Pushing her hair out of her face and looking up she noticed where they were heading as their destination loomed over them. "A museum?" she inquired. "Isn't that a little cliché?" He shook his head.

"Not at all," he replies as he pushes himself up and out of the car and heads for the entrance to the large stone structure. Bulma realizes he is not going to open the door and finally heads out of the car to follow him. "Now," he says as he looks over at her with a smirk. "Being a gentleman and opening the door would be cliché for a date."

* * *

><p>I know that Vegeta is acting a little out of character several times, but this is not a regular fic and I have a special twist that will show you why.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. Kinda having a shitty work week.

* * *

><p>At this Bulma laughs, her head falling back exposing her long neck.<p>

"True," she says.

"I told you that this is quite different then a date." She nodded as she followed him into the large building. It was lite up quite brightly so that all the displays could be seen from every angle. They walked by some statues of many different things, most people with little to no clothes on. "Besides, isn't a movie more typical for a first date?" he inquired. "I thought if you want to get to know someone then in broad day light seems like the best way." Bulma blushed as she thought of most typical reasons for a date to take place in a movie...

"Sounds like a plan," she states instead. That was just the start of everything. They spent from that moment early that morning to late evening in the museum looking at all the displays and learning all about early humans and their inventions as well as learning about each other. Bulma learned that Vegeta's favorite color was black and that he loved animals along with sparring or fighting. His parents were both still alive and well as well as having been married since the tender age of seventeen. He had two other siblings, Nappa, who was getting married later that year and Sase who was married to her dream mate, Eaen. His sister and brother-in-law were also expecting a child by late December. He himself had been engaged up until a six months ago, but that was all he would enlighten her on. With just having broken it off herself she understood and left it that. He found that her favorite color was blue, any blue would do, but cerulean was her absolute favorite. She loved animals as well and her parents were also still alive and had been married for several years. She only had one sibling, Goku, and he had just married his high school sweetheart, Chi-Chi. No, she had never been married, just engaged as he had found out earlier. "Yeah, I thought he loved me, but then again we met when I was sixteen and he was eighteen. He was so cute cause he was so afraid of girls," she said with a wistful tone. Then her tone turned bitter, "By the time he turned twenty-one he was no longer afraid of the female sex, _no, _he was _fucking _all the females."

"Sounds like a pig," Vegeta said.

"It was more like me being led to the slaughter," she muttered with a dark laugh.

"Not your fault," he says kind of awkwardly as he lays his hand on her own. "Now, my question is..." he led off as he tried to control his temper. "Is that the first time he has struck you?" Bulma was taken back as she touched her face where the mark from Yamcha still glowed a nice red.

"No," she said with a sigh. "He did it one other time and was put in his place so quickly I don't think he even knows what happened. It was just so long ago, like years and he promised he would never do it again." Bulma shook her head at his look of pity, or so that is what it looked like to her. Vegeta was holding in the anger that threatened to over load. He wanted to go after him while the scum was in jail. "It's okay. He'll get what's coming to him in jail." She smiled. Vegeta looked at her in confusion. "Anyway it's in the past." Vegeta looked so proud of her and smiled.

"Your choice as I chose the first place, although it is kinda getting late."

"Okay," she said looking thoughtful. "How 'bout a movie at my place? I have the most awesome movie system." Vegeta had the grace to look mildly shocked, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"Moving a little fast, aren't you?" he asked. Bulma laughed. She had just thought the same thing about movies earlier.

"Just as friends."

"A huh," he said with a smirk. "Friends."

* * *

><p>Okay, short, but as I have said. This is to make you want more. If I gave you too much you wouldn't want too much. Trust me. Any who I also have a small headache starting and work tomorrow which is guaranteed to make it worse. Review if you want more! Thanks again to all my readers and Ayaka86 who let me know that one chapter was repeating another. Thanks. I would have found out later, but by then it would have been too late. Once again thanks to everyone. Review and don't forget if you know anyone who likes fanfiction let them know. I like posting some stories that I read on Facebook.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Present Time...

Oh, how nice it had been. Sure, they both knew that they would sleep together, eventually, but they held it off for a long time and just enjoyed each other's company. That night they had watched a few movies and talked some more and just relaxed. She had found that he owned a company, his father having retired so that he and his wife could spend more time together. At midnight he said his good byes and told her he would see her the next morning.

"Ah," Bulma said as she got off the couch, her ripe body cumbersome. "How childish was I? How naive?" she mutters to herself as she heads for the babies' room. Walking into the large room she looked around. She had painted it a light turquoise, as it was a neutral color and had moons and stars for the top and bottom boarders of the walls. "I just hope you are healthy," she said to her unborn babies, as she did not want to know the sexes, it would be a surprise. "Your father may not be here, but you will never want for anything, least of all love and family." She had wanted to put the furniture in herself, but her parents would not allow it. It was a thing for the Grandparents to do, they had said. They did put it the way she had wanted it, so everything was fine. On each wall was a crib, both a cherry wood, and then there were two changing tables in the corner with a trash basket in the middle, a rather large one as twins made twice the mess. In the other corners were toys, lots of them and then smack in the middle of the room was a cherry wood rocker. Sitting down in the rocker she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Oh, yes, she was prepared for the birth of her little angels, but she was never going to okay without him. Her mind once again drifted to the past.

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a week that they had seen each other. Every day and night they hung out, they might as well have lived together. The tension for romance was there, but they ignored it, neither one knowing if the other one wanted to go that far. Friends was what they were and that was all they could be. Every morning at six Vegeta would show up at her house with cappuccinos and donuts. They would normally eat and then head out to be at their respective jobs by eight, but this morning something was off. Vegeta heads toward the door, his arms laden down with goodies, but before he even reaches the door Bulma opens it to help him with said goodies.<p>

"Hey, Geta," she says as she takes the donuts and Vegeta moves past her to deposit the drinks on the table.

"Morning, Onna," he replies as she sets the donuts next to the drinks on the large coffee table, the morning news blasting on the TV. With a friendly hug he wishes that they were more, but he doesn't want to push her as he is unsure how she stands with their relationship. "How is life treating you?" Bulma smiles.

"The same as yesterday." _I am just so tired of this **friendship **crap! _She smiles as she takes a donut and then drinks some of the vanilla cappuccino.

"Yours?" she inquires. The tension in the room this morning was thicker than any other day. It felt so stuffy and so claustrophobic.

"Nothing ou-" he was cut off as Bulma flung her drink, the cappuccino spilling onto the gray carpeting.

"Fuck this!" she exclaims as she clings to him, her lips crashing down onto his own shocked ones. Her hands are clinging onto his pristine white lapels of his work shirt. "Fuck you," she says as she comes up for air. Vegeta said nothing as she slammed her lips back on to his. His own hands found their way under her ass, his fingers digging into the flesh as he grinds her against him. Their mouths are fused together with passion as their tongues battle for dominance.

"Onna," he whispers as they pull apart for a breather. She looks up at him, her blue eyes dark with lust.

"Call me by my name," she whispers huskily as she nips at his lower lip. "Now!" Vegeta smirks at her obvious play for superiority, but gives it to her.

"Bulma," he replies, his voice gravelly. With a growl she plunges forward, their bodies clashing with just a layer of clothes on each other them keeping them apart. Oh, how she wanted to be around him! Vegeta himself was aching, the need apparent, to be inside her. "Bulma," he says again as they part mouthes, but not bodies. "You have too much fucking clothes on!" Bulma giggles.

"So do you," she says as she looks down. With a smirk he looks back up at her.

"So I do. What shall we do about this?" Bulma blushes as she makes a decision that she has never made in her life. She reaches for his shirt buttons just as ringing fills the large living room.

* * *

><p>Oh, but what about the love? What happened? What is that ringing? Find out next time on Crashing into Our Life! Review if you want more! Review if you liked! Review if you hated! Just review for the hell of it. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

They look at each other, their expressions asking the other _should I take it?_. They decided that they should.

"Hello?" they said in unison, the moment over. They turn away from each other, the smiles gone. "Yes." Pause as the person on the other end talks. "No. I will be there in a few minutes." They turn back to each other.

"Work?" she inquires softly. He nods as they both put their phones away. The air is now thick with awkwardness as the pair try to think about anything but what had almost happened. Bulma grimaces as she thinks about how she acted a minute ago. _'That is not me at all!'_

"You too, huh?" She nods back. _'Damn! What the hell happened?'_ They both head for the door, both of them lost in thought and throughly embarrassed. Bulma heads for her little lavender Koenigsegg CCX when Vegeta turned and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, his voice slightly rough. "The car is this way." Bulma shook her head in confusion.

"Umm... I was thinking... with... what happened earlier..." Vegeta shook his head as he took her to his car and opened the passenger door. With a inclination of his head Bulma sat down in the passenger seat, her eyes wide with shock, but diverted to the floor.

"No," he said as he dropped into the driver seat, his eyes looking her over, even though he was also kind of embarrassed. "I will still drive you to work and pick you up later."

"Are you sure?" she inquires as she risks a glance at him. "I mean, i-"

"Bulma," the huskiness in his voice stopping her speech. "We can talk about that later, okay? We'll use this day as a thinking time." She nodded with a slight smile as he started.

* * *

><p>Present...<p>

"Oh," she whispers as her unborn children tumble in her stomach. "Calm down in there," she groans as she pats her stomach, the babies pushing against as if to touch her and comfort her. Oh, how life had once been stress free and wonderful. She had gone to work, her father worried for her as she never missed work. She had dismissed his worries telling him she had gotten up late. He had assumed it had been about the Yamcha issue. Yes, she had told her parents about the mishap and her savior. He had let her be after that, his worries forgotten as he got back to his task. Later that day she had inquired about her unused vacation. She just wanted a week to herself and he approved it. She would start it at the end of that work day.

* * *

><p>Past...<p>

Vegeta pulled up at Capsule Corp later that evening, his clock reading two minutes before six. He had managed to get out early, despite the fact that he was almost an hour late. Such was the perks of being one's own boss. His company, Getables, was known world wide as he get anything. He supplies people for temp jobs or permanent, weapons, etc. Bulma's company was unique as her company did what his did, but in capsules. He had told her about his job, but when he thought back to the reason that his father had retired he had to laugh. A bitter laugh. His father was such an asshole, but he loved his wife and family. Venus, his wife, was the love of his life and he would do anything for her. In fact after over thirty years of marriage they still acted like a bunch of horny teenagers. His own attempt at marriage had ended in failure. He was still angry and grieving after such a long time had passed. Bulma opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

She was still nervous about that morning so when she turned to him and said "hey," it cam out drawn out at the look on his face. "Are you okay? You look pissed." Vegeta shook his head.

"No, I'm just thinking." Bulma frowned.

"Unpleasant thoughts, I assume." She looked down at her hands. "Are you thinking about this morning? I am so as-"

"No." He looked over at her, his finger found her trembling lips. "Never about you. What happened this morning was awesome." Bulma blushes, her eyes still diverted from him. "At least I know I liked it."

"I..uh..liked it too." Her hands started fidgeting. "I've just never done that." Vegeta looked at her in confusion. She never did th- No! That would make her a virgin! No! She couldn't be!

"Kissed?" he inquired. Bulma shook her head, her blue eyes shooting to his.

"No! I have kissed before, just not like that..oh..um.. I have never just kissed someone like _that_!" Vegeta chuckled.

"Well, you sure surprised me. I didn't think you would do that either." Bulma looked down again. Did he think that was bad? Was he appalled at her behavior? She was a little shocked, but glad she had done it. Vegeta chuckled again causing her to look over at him.

"I was so busy trying to keep my hands off you that I did not think you would do it for me," he said with a blush. _Damn! This was not like him! If he wanted anyone or anything he grabbed it with both hands and said **fuck the consequences**!_ _He sure as hell did not pussyfoot around or stutter like an idiot!_ "Bulma," he said before grabbing her forearms and pulling her to him as his lips crashed down on her shocked ones. Soon she responded, their mouths moving and twisting as their bodies wished to be doing. Behind them the sun was going down, the air cooler, but the car hot like an oven as their bodies struggled to get closer in the confinements of the car. Soon they pulled apart, their breaths intermingling. Their eyes locked and unspoken questions flickered through both of them. _Was this a good idea? Was this going to be worth sacrificing their friendship or could they be both friend and lover? _"Onna? Are you okay?" She nodded, her body still shaking from passion unleashed.

"Yes." No. She was not sure what the answer was, but she was sure she wanted him and that should be all that mattered. She had never wanted a man more than she wanted Vegeta! He was her missing piece! The other half of her soul. She could never tell him that. He had just told her days ago about a failed relationship and she herself had just gotten off one. He would probably think that she was transferring feelings from Yamcha to him. "What are we doing?" she whispered, her fears in her voice. He looked at her, his dark eyes heating her skin. "Geta," she said using her pet name for him. "Is it going to be worth it?" Vegeta smirked at her, his lazy smile making her blush just seconds before he kissed her again. All the questions, pros and cons disappeared as her toes curled. When he pulled back she whispered, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Okay, so time to stop. I love leaving you hanging! Do you want more? Let me know and I will get straight to 'it'. LOL Once again I would like to thank my reviewers and the people who have been favoring me and my stories! I appreciate you all! *Bows*<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for waiting so long, but had a lot going on. I have been beta reading for a friend of mine and then trying to sleep between work, my son's first year of school, and my loving man. I just need some time to recharge and then I think I will be working on a new story. So here is the next chapter to Crashing Into Our Life.

* * *

><p>Vegeta tried so hard to keep his hands to himself while they sped down the streets toward her house, which was closer than his own penthouse. Bulma sat there next to him, her hands clenched in her lap as they turned one corner and then they were at her home. Vegeta grabbed her, his lips once again on hers as they headed for the house, Vegeta vaguely remembering to lock his door, not that anyone in this neighborhood would break into his car, but one could never take chances.<p>

Bulma handed him the key after unsuccessfully trying to let them into the house. Vegeta got it with just a few mistakes even though he was sorely tempted to kick it in. That would probably scare the life out of her. Clothes began to fly as they scratched and snapped clothes off in an attempt to be flesh to flesh. Some of her clothes were torn in his rush to see her naked. Soon they stood before each other in just their under wear, his dark eyes becoming darker as his hands and eyes raked her form. With a groan he pulled her close, his mouth falling onto her own.

His need was prominent as she pushed her pelvis against his. Vegeta groaned as he tried to stay in control, that same control slipping as her hands slid down his body. They were shy explorations as if this kind of form was unfamiliar. Maybe her ex had been a little shit in the bedroom. It was no unheard of. Some men did nothing for their mates when it came to their pleasure. Some didn't even let them touch, just lay there as the man took and the woman gave. Bulma's body was hot as she pulled herself closer. It was never close enough. She wanted to feel his skin, all of it, against her own. Vegeta turned her around as his fingers found the edge of her purple panties, his fingers skimming back and forth, just touching her above her blue curls. His mouth touched her neck, her pulse spasming as her body melted. Vegeta held her in place with one hand while the other began its trail down into her wet curls. Soon he found her swollen lips, his fingers spreading them and entering her. Her juices dripped around his hand as he built a rhythm. She groaned as her hands could find nothing to hold onto. They clenched at her side.

"Vegeta," she moaned, his body bucking against her ass as her voice caressed him. "Please," she begged. Vegeta bit down on her neck, a hickey forming under his skillful mouth as he brought her closer and closer to completion.

"Onna," he groaned. "Tell me where your room is." Bulma whimpered out the directions as he continued his unrelenting pace, her body warming and tingling simultaneously. A few seconds later he entered her large black and blue room that had a distinctive feminine feel to it without being overly so. He turned her around again so that he could shove her up against her black walls, his fingers never leaving her warm body or stopping their pleasure. As her back hit the wall she screamed out her pleasure as her walls clench and unclenched. He looked down at her dazed face. She was so beautiful in her pleasured state just as she was normally. "Onna," he whispered, his need making his voice harsh. "I want to be in you with your warmth surrounding me."

"Oh, Vegeta," she groaned. "I want you inside me. Please." Bulma tore at his boxers, the offending article refusing to come off at her whim. Vegeta chuckled as he removed his boxers and then her bra and underwear. As she looked down at his magnificent manhood she grew nervous. _'Oh, Kami, how am I supposed to fit that in me?' _Vegeta could tell that she had grown a little nervous at the sight of his cock.

"It is okay," he promised as he pulled her close to him, his mouth finding her own again. Bulma groaned, the thoughts of fitting forgotten as his tongue swept into her mouth. "I will be gentle." Bulma looked up at him in shock.

_'How did he know?' _she asked herself as he picked her up and deposited her on her purple bedsheets. His fingers found her again and soon all thoughts were forgotten, her body humming with pleasure as he brought her close to the edge again and then entered her. Bulma gasped in pain and pleasure as his manhood filled her. Her look held him in awe as did the fact that he had hit a barrier. He thought...oh, hell!

"Bulma," he said, his voice rough. She looked up at him and could tell by the look on his face that he had not known and now that he did he had questions. Was he displeased? Would he not want to make love now that he knew she was not experienced? "Are you a virgin?" She nodded, unsure of what he would do now that he knew.

"Why?" she asked, her face a volley of different, unknown emotions. He knew that he should reassure her, her eyes looking up at him with something he could not identify.

"If you had I would have done more for your first time," he said. Bulma smiled, her face glowing.

"Having you as my first was the best I could wish for." Vegeta smirked as he bent down to kiss her again, his body moving inside of her. Bulma groaned as the pleasure filled her small figure. Vegeta groaned as her fingers began to slip down his glistening back, his whole body humming with the intensity of pleasure he was feeling. Groaning again he helped her hook her feet behind him so that she could stay on. Bulma sighed as she moved her body to meet his, her moved clumsy and experimental. Vegeta moaned his approval as she clawed him. "Vegeta," she whimpered. "Faster, please." Vegeta's body seemed to get harder at her plea. He began to move faster, her body pulsing faster as her climax came closer. As her body tingled with heat Vegeta's own grew taunt with exertion and pleasure. He had never felt this before. Sure, he had had plenty of women and they had given him pleasure, but none as strong as this. Bulma's body pulsed as her pleasure was released, Vegeta's followed hers, his shock at the climax as his body crashed. Their screams of pleasure intermingled in the large room. "Vegeta," she murmured. She looked down at their bodies still connected and smiled. Vegeta looked down at her, her eyes telling him all that he needed to know. She wanted that happy ending, that white picket fence and all that other crap that most women wanted. This was why he had never messed with a virgin. This was different. This was Bulma. He was glad that he was her first, but he was not looking for a relationship and they would never work. "Vegeta?" Bulma questioned this time as she saw the change in him, his eyes dark with something that almost frightened her.

"Onna," he said, his voice tight. "This is not going to work." Bulma gasped at him, her eyes betraying her hurt. Quickly she changed them to reflect nothing. Vegeta looked at her eyes as they changed from soft to hard and cold like chips of ice.

_Oh, oh, oh, is there anybody home?_  
><em>Who will believe me, won't deceive me<em>  
><em>Won't try to change me?<em>

"So what is not going to work?" she inquired as she looked up at him.

"I am not in the market for a relationship. I told you about my ex, but what I didn't tell you is that I never want that kind of relationship again. I don't want kids and a white picket fence." Bulma's color drained as she looked at him in shock, her eyes still ice, but becoming colder by the minute. She shoved him off her, her skin cooling as she stood over him next to the bed.

_Ah, ah, ah, is there anybody home?_  
><em>Who wants to have me just to love me?<em>  
><em>Stuck in the middle<em>

"So, we had what just now?" Vegeta looked at her, her magnificent body on display. He wanted her again and could tell she wanted him again, even if her face didn't betray that fact.

"Fantastic sex," he said, his voice light. "In fact the best I have ever had." Bulma looked at him as if he had just turned into the world's biggest dick, which in fact he had.

"Sex?" she asked, her voice calmer then she felt. "Fantastic sex?" He nodded as she repeated what he had just said. "Well," she said as she turned from him, her back straight as a board. "_That sex just made me want a bath._" Vegeta's eyes narrowed at her form as she stiffly walked away. "I hope that you find some other woman to give you some _fantastic _sex because I will not be that chick. In fact it would be best if you never come near me again." With that she slammed the door to the bathroom and clicked the lock just as Vegeta headed for the door, his eyes wide at her actions and words. He didn't believe that she meant that, but he would give her a few days to cool off. With a salute at her closed door he picked up his clothes and dressed as he left the place, but not before writing her a small note.

_I look at you, you look at me, we bite each other_  
><em>And with your bitter words you kick me in the gutter<em>  
><em>But my troops are bigger than yours<em>  
><em>'Cause you'll never stand my fight<em>

* * *

><p>Hope you like this one. Review plz or post on Facebook if you want others to read. Good way to pass the word on about .<em><br>_


	9. Chapter 9

I was waiting for some more reviews, but that is okay. I guess on with the story. I also forgot to mention that the lyrics from the last chapter are by Mika, an awesome singer if I do say myself.

* * *

><p>Bulma collapsed as tears racked her small frame, the water from the water from the bath filling the room with noise.<p>

"How could he?" she whispered, her voice broken as she stared down at the pastel blue tile below her. "I wanted him, sure, but not that way. Not with the coldness!" she cried out, her body still sore from the _sex. 'Oh, he had made it into such a **disgusting **thing with his words.' _She certainly did not see it like that. That was why she had saved it for someone special and she had seen him as that. He had just seemed to be her mate, her soul mate, but now she did not know what to think. She should hate him for what he had taken with such coldness, but she couldn't, no, there was something golden in her heart that still could not push him away. Could she love him? "It doesn't matter," she muttered as she got up and headed for the bath, the water almost to the top. Looking down into the quivering waters she sighed. She reached over and turned off the water. With a sigh she climbed into the hot tub sized bath and lay down, her blue locks flowing around her. Closing her eyes she thought about needing to contact Vegeta later and discussing this situation, but all was forgotten as she let her worries float away with the blood that disappeared into the water. An hour later she climbed out of the cold water and headed to bed, her nudity still forgotten as she slipped under the covers, a doctor prescribed sleep aid entering her bloodstream as her worries lay in the Land of Nod.

* * *

><p>Vegeta groaned as he headed home, the skies now cloudy and rain pouring down. Bulma was foremost on his mind and what he had done to her, but it was for the best of both of them. He really should not have had sex with her, but he had felt that if he did not he would die and now he just felt rotten and great at the same time. With a frown he thought of the fact that he now looked like a bastard in her eyes, but he could not do the <em>relationship <em>shit again. No, once was enough. Sure, he had been a different man then, just merely so when he had met Maring. She had been a beauty, her body slender, but not bean pole, her cleavage pert, but not porn star big while her ass had been great, but not overwhelming. He thought that he had loved her with her long brunette hair, dark to almost a black tint with her big green eyes. Yes, he had fallen hard and they had dated for a long time, but then when he had proposed to her she had become different. She had never worn overly exposing clothes, but suddenly she began to flaunt her sexuality and while she had worked at a prestigious law firm she now told him that she would quit. He had not minded as they planned to have a family one day, but then one day, just weeks before their wedding day she told him that she was pregnant. Oh, he was so happy as was his family, but she was unhappy and he just did not notice or maybe he had and just downgraded it. Whatever it had been it had made her do the unthinkable. He came to her on the eve of their wedding night to find her with her _gay _friend who had his dick so far up her that you could see it coming out of her mouth! Vegeta had been mad, but almost unbelieving in her stupidity and hurtfulness. She turned to him, an apology on her lips or so he had thought, but there, with their bodies still entwined she told him of her lies. She had been pregnant, but had aborted it as she had never wanted to have _his _kids. She had planned on milking him for his money while keeping her man on the side. When the relationship had lasted long enough she was going to divorce him. He had been stupid not to ask for a Prenuptial, but she had also not finished with her deeds against him. She had been on birth control pills just so that she could not get pregnant. Vegeta's eyes turned red, his body vibrating with holding in his rage. His eyes seemed to glow, but he calmed down and told her to get out. He never would trust females again, even Bulma. He knew enough about her to know she wouldn't hurt him, but she had just gotten out of a relationship and she told him that she wasn't ready for another one. Yes, he had done the right thing and she would come to talk to him about it because that was just how females were. He pulled up to the front of his penthouse, his fortress of bachelorhood. He would never be what she needed and his mother would alway be mad at him. Two females that he would never make happy.

* * *

><p>Present...<p>

Yeah, she had been thinking about seeing him, but then she had avoided that by asking her father to transfer her to America. She would go out to Oklahoma where she could live in peace. They were working on setting up a Capsule Corp there so that many Oklahomans would have new jobs to go to and she decided that she would head up that one until it had settled and then she would figure out her next move after that. The next day she moved out, her belongings transferred to her parents house and herself in a taxi on her way to the airport. Her parents were sad to see her go, but she told them she would call and email them all the time to know what was going on in her life. How would she know that it just go down hill in such a short time? Bulma looked down at the computer in front of her. Chi-Chi had moved out to Oklahoma to help with Capsule Corp and her brother had come with his wife. They had been so helpful, especially about the babies.

* * *

><p>The past...<p>

Bulma stepped into the terminal, her eyes scanning the area around her. As she was getting on the plane her father called to inform her that Yamcha's trial was to be this coming week and that she would need to come back to testify if they needed her too, but he doubted that they would with all the testimony and the camera footage from one of the pedestrian's phone. This was good as she did not want to go back. With a deep breath she headed out of the airport, her taxi waiting for as she did not want to attract attention in her new home. With in minutes they were on the highway heading toward her house, but she could not help thinking about the man she had left behind, his reaction to her leaving him without so much as a by your leave!

* * *

><p>Okay, I think I will stop there. I would like to thank my reviewers who have stayed by me and my new readers who have been reading my old stories. Dragonballs and Stoned are the top two this month with Crashing coming in third. I hope to have more reviews for my stories. Once again I would like to thank v-mangrl, blackirishawk, preciousjade76, chibikoibito, elleelle, Ayaka86, Cara2012, and Momiji. Plz review and I will get to the next chapter.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank my reviewers again and those who have favorited myself or my stories. I plan on working on my Sailor Moon story as I have never written one for this site. This is one of my favorite stories next to Mermaid Melody, which I have one story about. I also love Inuyasha, but have no ideas for that anime yet. Okay, so the reviewers...

blackirishawk  
>Vegeta you suck and you know it! Thats why you feel bad! And i was hoping it was all a dream but it wasn't Vegeta is a player... Selfish too only thinking about his own pain! Oh before i get carried away with my riot against Vegeta's action loved the chapter cant wait for more<p>

ChibiAngel

Yes, he can suck, but you will find out more about his character. I love that you love this story. I want it to be the best I have ever made.

preciousjade76 Poor Bulma, alone and pregnant in an different country. I wonder how Vegeta will react to her leaving. I hope he finds out about the babies soon. Anyway, great chapter. I hope u update soon. This story is addictive.

ChibiAngel

Yup, she is alone, but she will never be poor in any shape. Oh, you will love how he finds out about the babies. I wonder if anyone can guess how he finds out about the babies!

SU  
>I love this story! Poor Bulma, I can't imagine going through all of those changes with moving and all that. Update soon please.<p>

ChibiAngel

Moving while pregnant is difficult, I know this. I will update as quickly as possible. I used to do it every day cause I worked on it while at work. It was the only thing that kept me happy at work.

Ayaka86  
>Omg, so many twists! I cant wait to see what happens next!<p>

ChibiAngel

Oh, I am known for that. Twists, that is. I hope you continue to enjoy.

v-mangrl  
>ohh wow dat was pretty intense, i love it! cant wait to see what happen's next, update soon..<p>

ChibiAngel

I know. I work on that every time.

Azul serenity  
>I love the story plz update soon and often<p>

ChibiAngel

Thank you.

OMG  
>Omg! Guess what? I live in Oklahoma! What a coincidence! I'm one of your previous reviewers. I just don't want to put my name because I don't want people to know where I live. Anyway great chapter! Can't wait for more! Please don't give up this just because people are not reviewing. That doesn't mean people aren't reading. :D<p>

ChibiAngel

Me too, but I am so not from here. I like some things about OK, but I do not like the summer. I love winter, but wish that there was more snow. Thank you and I do not ever plan on leaving a story to blank like some authors. I have a forum about Writers Who Disappear and would never do that. Thank you for worrying though. Thanks again.

Love to all those reviewers and writers of all fine stories though I have read some disturbing and horrible ones. As for those with Beta needs and are Vegeta/Bulma stories I LOVE to beta. Ever need one look me up.

* * *

><p>In the Present...<p>

Bulma sighed as she turned to the knock on the door. Heading toward it she felt a weird feeling. With a change in pace she moved closer to the door quickly. Opening it she found her brother and his wife.

"Goku? Chi? What is up?" she inquires as cold wind followed her friends. They passed her and enter into the house. She closes the large door and turns to follow them.+

"Blue, we need to talk to you," Goku states as they head for her living room. The lights in the room brighten what could have been a dark room with the color scheme. Bulma had had it colored black and red, such dark character colors for the room that most visitors would be in. Bulma sat down in a chair as proudly as her form would allow.

"Yes, and if this is about Vegeta I will tell you now to drop it. I do not care about that arrogant male and nothing you would say would change my decision." Goku looked at his young wife who nodded at him. Bulma then realized this was serious, more so then about Vegeta. "What is up?" she inquires giving them the look that tells them she has guessed something.

"It is not about Vegeta Ble, but About Yamcha Pilaf." At this news I calmed. It had to be about the trial, but as I was about to speak, Chi's eyes watered a bit. "Bulma, Yamcha Pilaf has escaped." Dear Kami!

* * *

><p>Past...<p>

Yamcha looked down at his hands and then with a sigh he looked around the tiny cell. Damn! He had not thought that she would do any thing! What a fool he had been! She would pay and so would that bastard! What was his name? He could not remember, but he had been so focused on Bulma that day that he had not thought to pay attention to the male standing before him. Damn!

"So, Yammy," an inmate said as he leaned over to the thoughtful male. "Pondering about something important?" Yamcha jumped at the sound of the other male, his cell mate. His dark eyes looked into the cold calculating blue eyes of the man.

"Nothing," Yamcha stated. "Just rehashing some issues, that's all." The other man looked like he was going to argue, but said nothing as he wandered off to the other side of the cell where he proceeded to yell at the other inmates, his voice harsh as he talked. Soon they would head for the yard for their daily exercises. He would just have to figure out a way to escape between now and then. His time would come. He would escape and just then in happened. His cell mate reached out for the throat of a passing guard and then all hell broke lose. In this chaos he managed to evade all the guards and hide in a passing laundry cart that was then removed from the prison. He would be well on his way to Bulma and her new boy toy!

* * *

><p>Vegeta on the other hand was upset that Bulma had not shown up to her job and her father would not inform him as to the reason why, so Vegeta thought to go to her house, but upon arriving at his destination found said house empty. What the hell was going on? He peeked into the house after seeing the For Sale sign out front. Where had she gone and why? Had he done this? No matter. He would find her. Sure, he had been an ass, but she should have recovered.<p>

"She's normally less effected by what I do. She knows who I am," he said to the interior of his car as he drove back to his house. He would have to call all of his talents to find her and he didn't know how long that would take. Punching a button on his car phone he waited for someone to pick up.

"Gohan and Piccolo's Confidentiality Detective Agency!" a female voice stated. "Launch speaking. How may I help you?" With a grunt Vegeta told her he would like to Gohan, he was a personal friend of the pair. With a sigh she transferred him to the detectives.

"Vegeta?" an older voice inquired. "What brings you to my office phone?"

"Believe me I do not like calling you, but you have been friends of the family forever always giving us your assistance. I need it to find a friend of mine." The male on the other line laughed. "What is so funny old man?" Vegeta growled.

"Friend? I doubt that they are your friend if they are hiding from you!" the old man gloated. "What is up with you? What did you do?" Vegeta sighed, his anger peaked as he spoke of the last several events pertaining to Bulma. "Oh, Vegeta, I would not disagree with the woman on this one. She was not looking for much, but you take her virginity and then trash her, what did you expect of her? She is hurt!" Vegeta growled as he pulled up to his house.

"I did not call you for lectures. I need her found!"

"Why? Why does this one girl mean more then the hundreds that you have had?" Vegeta thought for a second, his mind drawing a blank for an answer. What did she mean to him? He did not want a relationship, just someone to fuck! What she that important for a lay?

"Just mind your own and tell me if you will take it! If not then I can go elsewhere!" The other man on the phone said he would, but he would need to do research on the girl before going on a search so after getting her name he hung up. Vegeta entered his house and headed for his couch where he dropped down with a loud thump. What the hell else could go wrong? Flicking on the t.v. the face on the t.v. made him drop the remote. Yamcha! "What the fuck?" he yelled as he grabbed the remote again to turn the volume up.

_**Today a riot broke out at the local prison, Tien Final Flash Prison.**_

_**A man by the name of Guldo Yogurt grabbed and proceeded to assault an guard**_

_**before guards in the vicinity called for lock down, but not soon enough as one inmate,**_

_**Yamcha Pilaf, escaped from the institute. He was imprisoned for attempting to harm**_

_**two individuals, his fiancée and a man on the street that attempted to help**_

_**the fiancée. He is wanted and is sure to be apprehended soon as the **_

_**state cops are already on his trail.**_

As the news ended Vegeta turned off the t.v. and called Gohan back to inform him of his development. The older man informed him that Piccolo and himself were on the trail of the missing girl and would call as soon as they had located her. With a click he was by himself and his thoughts. He should have done things different, but now it was too late. With a sigh he headed for his bedroom where he passed out to dreams of Bulma being raped by Yamcha...

* * *

><p>Short and sweet. I will update soon.<em><strong><br>**_


	11. Chapter 11

blackirishawk  
>I know this may sound mean but if yamcha finds bulma first i hope she kicks him in his crackerjacks if you know what i mean lol she has something to protect so protect by any means neccesary i say! Cant wait for more im on the edge<p>

preciousjade76  
>Good chapter. I hope vegeta finds her first. Update soon,please.<p>

sonia  
>wowie, oh i mean wow what a wonderful story,so giive us some more.<p>

ChibiAngel

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter and Sonia I hope u continue to like the story. I also thank those who liked the story and myself whether u reviewed or not.

* * *

><p>Bulma on the other hand was not so worried as she knew something that neither man knew... She was out of the country.<p>

* * *

><p>Yamcha looked around, his dark eyes scanning for movement at Bulma's former home. He had seen the <em>For Sale <em>sign in her yard, but he didn't think that she was gone yet since it was not sold, but looking around he saw no one and figured she was gone.

_'I wonder where she is? I mean usually you stay in the house you are selling... Right?' _Yamcha was not very bright when it came to matters such as this, but then that was what you could expect of a guy who made his life's blood from baseball. With a shrug he headed back to his car parked just a few houses down from her house and climbed in behind what in daylight was a cherry red Lamborghini Reventon from '08, that he stole from a house just miles from this one. As he started the engine he thought of where he should head now before smirking, his happy facade turned evil as he headed for his next destination.

* * *

><p>Vegeta frowned at Gohan's information regarding Bulma. Seems that she had moved, which he had guessed from the <em>For Sale <em>sign in front of her house, but she had moved out of the country! He would never had thought of that and if they were lucky then Yamcha would never figure that or if he did then he would be caught before then. Threading his fingers through his widows peak he closed his eyes in frustration as Gohan continued to talk.

"What the hell! Just spit it out old man," he grumbled as he eyed the old man in front of him.

"She is not in Japan, but we have located her in the USA. It will be another day before we pinpoint her exact location." Vegeta looked up now, his eyes flashing with warning.

"We don't have that much time!" he growls as he stomps past Gohan. "Yamcha is on the loose and even for being a pathetic man he is smart enough to find her! Knowing what country helps me nil if he finds her first! I need to protect her and knowing her location down to the street is better then standing here helpless!" Gohan smirks, his black eyes shining in mirth.

"Seems kinda strange that you're so worried about a good lay," he said, his eyes watching Vegeta for a sign that he hit a nerve. Vegeta turned his cold eyes toward him, his left eye twitches as he growls.

"Just what do you mean by that?" A clock ticks in the distance as the pair eyes each other, his eyes cold, while Gohan eyes him with humor.

"Just seems to me that you like her a lot more then you are letting on... or that you know."

_'Did he?' _Vegeta looked down at his hands, his thoughts a riot with all the information that he was trying to process. He did not like her like that. He couldn't! He had frozen his heart and all emotions concerning love when Maring had done to him what she had. He had promised himself that would never happen, but when he thought about Bulma and the thought of losing her his heart just stopped. This was love, wasn't it? It was nothing like what he had felt for Maring, it was more powerful and could be so much more harmful to him, but what about her. He could offer so little in comparison to what she wanted. Could he open up his heart? "I am just worried about her! I mean I did step into the situation with her ex and now I am responsible for her safety!"

"I guess that I could rush that information, just let me see what I can do," Gohan said as he headed out the door, his smile on his face hidden as he did not want to anger the male behind him. "I'll call you," he threw over his shoulder. The door was shut behind him as Vegeta turned from it toward the T.V. where another broadcast of Yamcha's escape was being shown.

"Bulma, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Mr. Briefs groaned as he headed from his lab, his once white lab coat dark with smoke from his latest invention that lay smoking behind him.<p>

"Hon?" he called out in confusion as the doorbell chimed again, the sound echoing around him in the big mansion. When he received no reply he headed for the main room where he planned on answering said door. As he rounded the corner he saw the front door open and his wife standing there, a gun in the blond curls on her head as Yamcha stood there smirking. "What the hell?" he cried as he headed for his wife.

"Stop there Dr. Briefs!" Yamcha said with a glare now turned at the older male. His eyes were cold as he eyed the lavender haired male. "Why don't you have a seat over there," he said as he pointed to a near-by couch. Teddy Briefs hesitated in moving and Yamcha cocked the gun as he eyed the man. "Don't want to have to kill her!" Teddy nodded as he sat down, his wife was escorted to sit next to him.

"What the fuck do you want, you motherfucker?" Mr. Briefs exclaimed, his face red as he held his wife close. "You cheated on our daughter then attempted to do her harm! We were just blessed that Vegeta helped her!" Yamcha growled at the name of his enemy.

"Shut up!" he stormed. "Your daughter was stupid over an even more stupid issue. As for _Vegeta, _he is another issue all together and I will deal with the both of them soon. Now," he said as he moved closer to the couple. "Tell me where she is and I will not kill you and then her." Mr. Briefs was tempted to say no, but one look at his wide eyed bride he changed his mind especially when she mouthed something to him. "Hurry up old man! I will kill you and just get to her so make it easy for the both of us and tell me so that I may go to her." As Dr. Briefs gave up his daughter's location Gohan was giving Vegeta the same location.

"2415 Sunset Dr. Midwest City, Oklahoma."

* * *

><p>Bulma shuddered as she crawled into her big bed, her unborn babies restless in her womb. It was not cold in the room yet she felt a chill crawl up her spine.<p>

"What the hell?" she wondered. "It's okay," she assured her children as she touched her bulging stomach, her children pushing against her hand. As she settled back on her fluffy pillows and closed her eyes her thoughts roamed to Vegeta before their life had crashed around them. "Oh, Vegeta," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Yamcha growls as he buys a coach ticket to America. He hated the hustle and bustle of the local airport. He also really hated not flying first class, as he had gotten used to being with Bulma. Having her had been awesome, but being a baseball player had afforded him luxury. He knew that it would not last long as he aged, as Bulma would inherit her fortune and continue to gather money with every sale of Capsule Corp.<p>

"Why'd you have to go and make a fit over something so trivial?" he muttered. Talking to himself drew attention to his person, and he was just himself not being smart enough to don a disguise. A woman pulled her young son close to her as they moved away from a person who appeared crazy to them. He just growled at them making them move quicker in fear as he headed for the terminal, his person empty of cargo as he needed nothing to travel this time. He would be in and then out. That was the plan. He figured on the trip there he would think of what he was going to do with her once he had her. He would either kill her for his pride or he could keep her and use her money and her body! She would have no choice this time!

* * *

><p>Vegeta ran past his guards at his personal airport, the older guard waving at him as if this was a regular occurrence, which it was not! Running up the loading ramp he yelled at the piolits to head out. With a whoosh the door closed and the engines flared. Vegeta sat down on a couch as he heaved a sigh. He didn't even bother to buckle up.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you like! I had a block and am working on my Sailor Moon fic Running into My Fates. Plz read and review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hate to disappoint so here is the next chapter, but I don't really answer the question of who finds her first. Guess you have to keep reading to find out... lol!

* * *

><p>Bulma sat up in her bed, her blue eyes wide at the nightmare that had just awaken her. It just would not go away. It was haunting her like a ghost with vengeance. She could see him, Yamcha, fighting Vegeta, who was losing. He was fighting for her, she didn't know why! Bulma's eyes watered as she thought about him losing his life over here. She would not allow it, but why should she even be thinking about that male, either of them! One had given her physical and superficial pain while the other had given her a pain for the rest of her life! The wound of her heart!<p>

"Oh, I wish he had not done what he has done," she whispered into the night. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was four in the morning. Just as she lay back down on her feather pillow her phone let out a scream. Reaching over in the darkness she grabbed the white cordless. "Hello?"

"Bulma?" her mother's harried voice inquired. "Bulma is that you?" Bulma frowned. Her mother sounded this worried. Sure, she was kinda ditzy, but never worried.

"Mom, what is wrong?" Her mother took a deep breath, her voice calming down, but not by much.

"Oh, Hon! It's Yamcha!" She takes another deep breath.

"What about him?" Bulma inquires, her tone now bored. What the hell would her mother be talking about this idiot for?

"He is on his way to find you right now!" her mother gasped out, her aggravation coming over the phone. Bulma leaned forward now, her hair falling forward now. "He came to the house and threatened us with a gun!"

"What?" Bulma yelled, her body protesting the pressure and stress.

"We thought that we could call Vegeta after Yamcha left, but he tied us up and by the time we got free to call Vegeta, he was not at home. He is out of the office. We want you to leave! Go to Goku's house! Stay with them until all is clear!" Bulma shuddered as she thought of all the shit about to fly. Yamcha was pissed at her, but once he found out her secret he was bound to want to kill her babies! Vegeta was another story all together. She could not let Yamcha near her babies and Vegeta, well, he had given up his right that night. After assuring her mother that she would be fine she hung up and called nine one one.

"Hello, nine one one," a female said on the other line.

"Hi, my name is Bulma and I am calling because I have an emergency. I am being stalked by a male by the name of Yamcha Pilaf, the man wanted in Japan." The female responded in the affirmative.

"One second. Let me contact you with Frieza Ice, our Chief."

"Okay," Bulma said as she crawled out of bed and without the aid of light grabbed some slip on sneakers and a robe to cover her nightgown covered form. She was not sure when Yamcha had left for the states, but she was going to leave her house as soon as she could.

"This is Chief Frieza Ice and I have been informed that you have information pertaining to Yamcha Pilaf." Bulma pulled her hair back from her face. Bulma relayed all that she knew about the bastard that had nearly become her husband. "Thank you Miss Briefs. You were smart to alert the pro-" He was cut off as a thump echoed through the house. "Miss Briefs?"

"Someone is trying to get into the house," she stated with a bit of fear in her soft voice.

"Get to a safe place. I have my best men heading to your place, but it will be a minute til they get there." With that the line went dead. Bulma looked at her phone as the realization came over her that the line had been cut.

"Bulma! I know that you are in there!" a male voice called.

"Yamcha," Bulma whispered harshly as she crept toward the front door, her eyes watching the ground. She looked around the corner, her eyes taking in the shadow of Yamcha at her front door. The windows around the door were extra thick, so unless you you ran a car through them they would not break. There was another plus. When on the outside you could not see inside, especially in the night, but she could see his shadow from her motion detector lights outside. Her lights were off inside so he couldn't see her shadow inside. She crept past the door, her small form moving quickly toward the garage where her car was, her new mini van for her soon to be extended family. Passing the kitchen she opened the door to the garage and climbed into the driver seat before changing her mind. Climbing into the very back seat she lay down on the space between the second and third row. Her body barely fit on the ground between the seats, but she figured that this would be the last place that he would look. Reaching out she grabbed the car phone and dialed nine one one again.

"Hello, nine one one," a male voice said this time.

"I need to be connected to Chief Ice." The man told her to wait as the line went on hold. Seconds went by.

"Hello?"

"It is me Miss Briefs. I have hidden myself from the intruder. Yamcha is at my door!"

"They are on the way! Can you stay on the line?" Bulma nodded at the phone as she looked around the dark interior. Not even the phone gave off a light.

"I can try."

* * *

><p>Yamcha glowered at the large, thick oak door and at the thick widows around it. His ex was smart. Around him the houses were dark and quiet like the one in front of him.<p>

_'Where could she be?' _He looked at the address in front of him. _'This is the address that they gave me!' _Looking around again, his dark eyes cold like the night around him, he noticed the less thick windows around the front. _'I will find out where she is and what is up!' _

* * *

><p>Vegeta growled as the car sped toward Bulma's new address, his muscles taunt with fear. Would he make it on time? He had found out from one source that a male matching Yamcha's description was seen at the local airport. Looking down at his GPS he could see that her house was just five miles from his location. Speeding up he gripped the steering wheel, his olive toned hands turning white from the pressure.<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma clutched her swollen stomach as pain filled her small form, her babies moving restlessly.<p>

"It is okay," she said to reassure them and herself. Sure, they were just weeks from delivery, but she wanted them to be closer to the actual due date, but it seemed that her babies were ready. Were these contractions? A crash from inside her house drew her attention from her unborn babes. "He is now in the house," she whispered.

"Are you in the house?" Ice asked her.

"Yes, I am, but I do not think that he will find me," Bulma stated. _'At least I hope he doesn't.'_

"Okay, don't talk if it is not safe." Bulma nodded.

"Can do."

* * *

><p>Yamcha crawled through the window, his eyes scanning the darkness.<p>

"Bulma!" he called out as he ran through a dining room, his body crashing into the furniture. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a yellow medium sized flashlight. Flashing it around the room he noticed that there were lots of pictures, most of them of Bulma with her family. He was in the right place, so where was Bulma? Did she party now? She had never been into that. He looked at ones of her as a child, her lavender hair pulled back in a ponytail. He saw several that were current, her form even more pale and she had lost weight. Walking past a bathroom and a closed door he came to what appeared to be her room, a large queen sized bed took up most of the room in the center. There were more pictures and several more items of furniture, but no Bulma. The bed was unmade, so much like Bulma. She did not like making it up some mornings, but didn't she have a maid? Maybe not. "Come on out! I will find you!" he called as he headed down the hall again where he ran to the door that had been closed. He threw open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. "What the fuck?" Backing up, his face pale he ran to the kitchen, his eyes still searching in the dark as his flashlight circled the room. _'Where is she?' _His light hit the door to the garage. "Maybe her car is gone!" he told himself as he headed for the door, his light dimming. He knocked it once against the marble tops of her kitchen counters, the light brightening. Shoving the door opened he stepped into the large room just as the light died. "Bulma!" he questioned th darkness when he saw her van.

* * *

><p>Okay, so close and yet so far! He is closing in on her and Vegeta is still five miles away!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry for the late entry, but work has been nonstop so I have had no energy or time to upload. I have worked on the stories though and hope that the chapters are long enough to make up for the lack of.

* * *

><p>She crouched down further, more to stem the pain then to hide from the male looking for her, but as his voice called for her again she felt a wetness between her legs.<p>

_'Just great. Definitely time to get moving,' _she thought to herself with an inner sigh. Just then another shot of pain filled her. This was just great. An ideal situation. The man that claimed not to want a relationship with her got her pregnant and then the day she goes into labor she is laying in the back of her mini van waiting for the cops to come get her ex, who probably wants to kill her, who is looking in the very area she is hiding. This could not get any better could it? _'Oh, Vegeta, I really with you were here.' _

* * *

><p>Vegeta slammed on the brake, his car skidding on the street as his car stopped in front of Bulma's house. His lights revealed the very big hole in her window making his heart skip a beat.<p>

_'I hope I am not too late.'_ He rushes forward and with a leap lands inside the house. Looking around him, his high beams revealed to damage done to the room. Pictures lay on the ground among the glass while furniture lay strew around the room. Seems like he wanted to do as much damage to the room as he could while looking for her or was it from a struggle as he dragged her out of the house? As he took a step forward he heard a male voice to his right. Creeping slowly he headed for the male's voice. It was Yamcha, he would never forget that voice.

"Bulma! I know that you are here! Come on out you slut!" Vegeta growled as he walked through the kitchen, careful of the glass on the floor around him. He knew that even though Yamcha was intent on looking for Bulma he would still react to one noise whether it was this one or another one. He had to be careful. Creeping around the mudroom corner he glanced into the dark room that smelled like a garage. He noticed where Yamcha was because of the beam from the flashlight. Watching as it appeared to grow dim as Yamcha turned from him Vegeta took his chance and crept up behind the convict. Clamping his hand on the male's left shoulder he turned Yamcha toward him and into his fist. Yamcha's face scrunched up as he let out an oath. He fell back, his form landing against the mini van causing the vehicle to shake.

"You stupid prick!" Vegeta yelled at the downed man. "Couldn't get over her dumping you and just had to stalk her!" Yamcha glared up at him, his nose crooked.

"You have no business in this!" he cried out, his voice distorted from his broken nose. "You should have just walked on. Should have left us to our own!" the spurned man spat as blood dripped down his face from his nose. Suddenly the large space seemed to fill with the blare of sirens.

"This is the Midwest City police! Yamcha Pilaf, come out with you hands up." Yamcha growled at the new intrusion as he pushed himself up and then at Vegeta. Vegeta was ready and managed to sidestep the injured man. Yamcha ran smack dab into the brick wall of the garage.

"You are such a rat bastard. The worst kind of scum on this planet!" Vegeta stated to the other male, hate filling his voice as he stood over him.

"Vegeta?" a weak voice called. He turned to the sound and encountered the mini van. Taking a step toward the vehicle he saw the movement in the back seat. Just as he took another step toward the car he felt the fist of Yamcha connect with his skull, the sharp pain ringing in his ears.

"You think that you can walk away from me? You think that we are done?" Vegeta turned to see the crazed look in Yamcha's wide black eyes. The man in front of him seemed to almost be foaming at the mouth with rage. "I will never stop coming! I will continue to come for you until you lay at my feet cold with death, your blood soaking into the bottom of my shoes and she is in my bed getting fu-" Vegeta silenced the angry male with a punch in the gut knocking the spit out of him and onto Vegeta's cheek. Just then the room filled with cops, their dark blue uniforms blending into the darkness, but their flashlight beams were blinding after being in the dark for so long.

"Hands in the air!" a pale male calls out, his red eyes glaring at them. His hair was white with purple fringe. "My name is Chief Frieza Ice!" Both males put their hands in the air until a scream pierced the air.

"Vegeta," the voice cried. Vegeta put his hands down and turned toward the van. His eyes moved back to the movement in the backseat. He moved toward the van, his attention on it and only it.

"Stop! Don't move!" Frieza barked. Vegeta didn't even pause, his mission more important to the men holding guns now. With a well oiled noise the door opened to reveal Bulma. "Stop or I will shoot!" Vegeta would have heard him, but all he could hear was white noise as he looked down at her, her blue eyes burning into his black ones. Her hands are on her very pregnant belly. He just stands there, his body frozen.

"Vegeta?" she whispers in confusion. Her eyes close as she lets out another scream. Her pain comes more from her position then the labor as her body protests the cramped space. He turns from her only to look at the Chief.

"Can't you see that she is in labor? She is hurting and needs to go to a fucking hospital!" Yamcha eyes the pair that had caused him so many problems.

"Fuck her!" he yelled causing everyone to look at him. "She's a slut!" As soon as the words were out of him mouth Vegeta's fist replaced them. As he removed his hand several of the escapee's teeth fell out onto the cold floor.

"Shut up," Vegeta snapped as officers came forth and cuffed Yamcha. Several more surrounded Vegeta.

"Yoff moffer fucker!" the ex yelled, his voice funny now with the broken nose and the missing teeth. They dragged him from the room as Frieza turned his attention on the male known to him as Vegeta, only cause she had called to him by that name. She knew him, but did she want him there? As his men readied to cuff the other male Bulma called out to them.

"No. He is the father." Frieza nodded and motioned for him men to leave him be. "Vegeta," she said as she looked up at him. Vegeta looked down into her blue eyes again, his own dark ones confused. "Please." Vegeta knew what she was asking with out the words so he nodded. He would do it.

Turning to the lawman he said, "We need to get her to the hospital quickly." Frieza nodded his agreement. "Would you escort us?"

"Sure," he said. He turned to his men and led them outside to prepare for the task. Vegeta turned back to Bulma before leaning down and settling her comfortably in his buff arms. Heading out the now open front doors he took her to his car where he sat her in the passenger seat before fixing it so that she could lay back on the way there. After making sure she was comfortable he headed to the driver side and got in. Within minutes the cops in front of them headed out, their lights and sirens on as they led the way to the hospital. Several minutes later they pulled in front of the emergency room at St Anthony Hospital. Parking the car in the middle of the cop cars he pulled Bulma out and headed into the air conditioned building.

"Hey! I have a pregnant woman in labor here!" he hollered out, his voice echoing in the semi empty room. People looked over at him in shock and curiosity. "Do I fucking need to repeat myself?" A nurse finally stepped forward, her walk that of a woman not afraid. She stood at just over five foot two, her dark hair contrasting against her light skin and blue eyes. She looked up him, those very eyes cold.

"My name is Mai Dim-sun. Follow me," she stated as she took a few steps forward and grabbed a wheel chair from another nurse who ran as soon as Mai had it. Her voice brooked no argument as she turned to face him. He walked over and set Bulma in the chair. Mai took the handles and began to wheel the blue haired woman away, Vegeta following, his feet making him walk against the voice in his head that asked him what was he doing. Bulma grabbed her stomach as another pain shot through her. It was more irritating now then painful now that she was sitting instead of in a fetal position. They walked through the hospital, going down so many white halls that he was not sure how they could not get lost. Soon they came to a large room with some people sitting in it, still not as full as the ER. "You may wait here," she told him. As she got ready to leave him behind Bulma reached out and grabbed his hand.

"No," Bulma grunted. "Stay." Vegeta looked down at their clasped hands and then into her pain filled eyes. Bulma was strong. She had never complained in the time he had known her and she didn't now, even with the pain she was feeling. She certainty never asked for anything. He was proud of her for that strength. He nodded. He would give her this, for now anyway.

"Fine," Mai stated with a grunt as she continued on her way. Vegeta continued to grasp Bulma's much smaller hand in his as they walked past a nurse station and down a pink wall with pictures of babies and flowers. This was much too girly for him, but he would endure it for her. Just this once. He looked down at her as she squeezed his hand involuntarily, her pain so great, but she didn't say a word, just held it in. She would never complain about this. She would bear it. She seemed to do a lot of that and he was sorry she had to, but he was also very pissed off that she had not contacted him with the news of his child's conception. Soon they stopped at a white door. Pushing it open all the way Mai pushed Bulma in with Vegeta in tow. Turning from the couple she headed for a cupboard by the door. Looking around they saw that the room was large with a window across from them and a TV against the right wall with a bed on the left directly across from it with a couple of large couches. "Here," she said as she handed to Vegeta, who had removed his hand from Bulma's to receive the clothes. In his had was a large gown and some light blue sheets. "She needs to change into this and then lay on the bed. The sheet needs to lay across her stomach. The doctor will be here shortly. I will be back with the epidural." With that she was gone leaving the pair alone in the awkward silence, the air thick with emotions.

"Umm," he said as he turned to her. "Here." He handed her the items and then turned to leave. "I will wait outside. Holler when you are done." With that he was gone leaving Bulma to her task. So many things began to run through her tired mind. So many things left undone, words left unsaid. Bulma sat there, her mind going back as it had never stopped. Her past, his past, their past. So many things that went wrong and yet so right. Just then another contraction shivered through her making her come back to the present and her task. Climbing out of the chair after the pain passed she changed into the gown. She felt a little embarrassed as the back of the gown was wide open, but deciding no one would see it once she laid down and covered up with the sheets she crawled into the bed and did just that.

"Um, you can come back in." Vegeta pushed the door open and the nurse entered with him, in her hand a needle and a small container with the medicine. Making her turn on her side the nurse administered the shot, but not before Bulma broke out in the shakes, her whole body quivering.

"Ma'am, you are going to need to stop that or I might hurt you," Mai stated, her voice calm and detached as if she really didn't care either way.

"I can't," Bulma said, her teeth chattering.

"Are you cold?" Vegeta inquired. She shrugged.

"I don't know why, but I can not stop shaking." Vegeta barked at the nurse to go get some blankets. After doing that they covered her, but she continued to shake. "Just stick me," Bulma muttered through clenched teeth. The nurse did just that and allowed the shaking woman to lay down. Soon after she left the drug took effect and Bulma found herself relaxing as the contractions after were just dull pressure. "Thank you," she said, her eyes soft. It wasn't the drugs as they only relaxed her, but she felt he was owed that.

"What are you thanking me for?" he inquired.

"For saving me tonight. If you hadn't been there he would have found me before the cops got there." Vegeta nodded his acceptance.

"I'll give you that," he stated. They just sat there, the air still thick, but nothing either could think to say to break through the air of emotions. "I didn't have to come, but..." he led off. Another contraction rolled through Bulma's form, but she just sat there, her eyes on the man next to her. She knew so much about him, but not enough to figure him out right now. He claimed not to want a relationship with her, but yet here he was. He must have been looking for her cause he did not just find out in one day and her parents would never have told him even if they had liked him better then any other man she had dated, not that there were many.

"Why?" He looked over at her, his eyes distant.

"Why am I here?" She nodded. "Don't really know. I guess I felt a sense of concern about the _Yamcha _ thing so I began looking for you." She looked at him quizzically.

"This _Yamcha _thing?" He nodded, not hearing the beginning of a fight.

"I felt that as I stepped in between you and him causing this whole sordid mess that I had a duty to make sure you were safe. I mean you did just disappear without so much a good day."

"It was your duty?" she whispered, her eyes glaring ice at him. He could have sworn some ice had flown out at him. Shit. "I was a duty?" Just then the doctor walked in her blue eyes laughing as she surveyed to the couple in front of her. Brushing her short, Page boy cut, blond hair out of her eye she looks down at them.

"Hi. I will be your doctor this evening. My name is Erasa Eraser." The couple looked at her as if she were crazy. "I know, crazy name. I didn't name myself. Hell, my brother's name is Sharpener Eraser." Just then Mai came in and began to hook up all the equipment before squirting some gel onto her stomach before taking a pink belt and laying it across her stomach. "This will give us a good look at the babes." Bulma winced at the cold gel against her skin as the doctor locked the belt and then turned on the ultrasound machine so that they could see the two shadows on the screen. Vegeta looked at the screen in shock.

"Twins?" he questioned. Erasa looked over at him as if just now noticing he was next to her.

"Yes, you are having two beautiful babes, but your wife does not want to know their sexes so I can't tell you what they are." Vegeta kind of liked hearing Bulma being called his wife so he let it pass, but Bulma looked like she was going to say something so he spoke up.

"That is fine. She has always been kinda bossy."

"I am glad that you are here. She told me that you would not be involved. That you were overseas." He nodded. I just got in tonight. I will be with her from this point on. Bulma groaned as her body began to push on its own. Everyone turned to her and got into position to help bring two new babes into the world.

* * *

><p>Yamcha growled as they loaded him on the plane that would take him to Japan for his trial for the rest of his sentence from the first one.<p>

"I will get you both," he promised under his breath.

* * *

><p>Vegeta looked into the room, the pane separating him and the babies on the other side, but only two caught and held his gaze. His babies. His son and daughter. A father two times over.<p>

"How could I not want this?" he asked to the babies that could not hear him. "How could I not want you?"

"Maybe because you were afraid," a voice answered. "Never thought I would see the day when you would be here with those words on your lips." Vegeta turned to find himself facing Goku and his mate.

"I agree. Not that it is not nice," Chi said with a smile. Turning her attention to her two newest relatives. "Look at those beautiful babes."

"What business am I of yours? I mean she didn't see fit to tell me I was gonna to be a father!" he spat, his anger evident. Chi turned to him, fire in her eyes.

"What, pray tell, would make her call you?" Vegeta looked back at his kids as he thought for a minute. It was true. After the way he treated her on that last day he would not talk to him either.

"I guess you are right, but I still think that she should have told me ab-"

"Here's the deal!" Goku exploded, his voice rising as Chi stepped back and Vegeta followed suit. "She found out and was already here. Up until a month ago was trying to get a hold of you! Every time she received no answer and ever week got no call back. You black listed her so you have no right to get your panties in a bunch!" Chi grabbed her mate and whispered in his ear. He stepped back. "That is true. It is her choice. Just don't hurt her." Vegeta turned from them and headed for Bulma's room. Opening the door he stepped into the dim room, a single light illuminating part of the room.

"Woman," he called out as he spotted the bed.

"Vegeta, is that you?" a tired voice inquired from the bed. "Come in." He walked further in where he found Bulma laying on the bed, her face pale and her eyes dead. She looked tired and yet, she was beautiful. It was true. He loved her. He hoped that she could forgive him. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice harsh.

"I wanna talk." She turned from him onto her side.

"Really? Another duty?" Her voice was like ice, her body stiff with anger.

"I am... sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just confused."

"Confused?" she whispered as she turned to him. "Confused?" she cried, her voice rising as she sat up, her blue locks falling around her face and shoulders. "I was so fucking confused as I held that little stick and waited with fear as my companion. I was even more confused when it confirmed my fears. Then imagine my utter fear when I found out I was having TWO babies ALONE!" Vegeta watched as color entered her pale cheeks and her eyes glowed. "Confused! You had it easy!" Her eyes became distant. "I want you gone!" A second passed as she turned from him.

"No." She looked back at him.

"What?"

"No," he repeated. "You are gonna listen to me."

* * *

><p>I hope that everyone enjoyed that. I was going to write more but my hands are cramping from all the writing and then the typing and I still have to post the other story so enjoy. Plz read and review and post on facebook if you want others to join in on our fun!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma just stared up at Vegeta in shock. Where had this come from? He had never been forceful, rude and hurtful at the end, but never like this. Sighing she sat straighter.

"Okay, Vegeta, let me have it." Vegeta looked at her, his mind blank of what he wanted to say now that she had agreed. He had not thought that it would be that easy.

"Woman," he started.

"Bulma," was her quick correction. "My name is Bulma. Call me by that or do not talk to me at all." Vegeta nodded.

"Bulma, I would like to know about those babies. They are mine and I would like to be apart of their life." Bulma shrugged.

"Seems fair, but you would need to prove that you want them, I mean after the shit you gave me about not wanting a family or to be tied down I do not know if you should be around them if you plan on just packing up after your whim is fulfilled." Vegeta looked down at her, his eyes searching. This was defiantly not the woman he had first met. Even after her issue with Yamcha she had always been fun and happy. This Bulma seemed distant and angry. He was the only one who had the right to be angry.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he straightened to his full height. "If I had known about them then this would not b-" Bulma's hand flew up to cut him off.

"Listen here! I fucking left you messages and called your ass and you didn't have the god damned courtesy to call me back. You just dropped me like trash. You made your bed so lie in it. I was not aware that I was pregnant when I left, but I made that decision because I was hurt and wanted to remove myself from having to hurt every time I saw you. You did much worse to me then Yamcha!" She turned from his shocked expression.

"Calls? Messages?" he asked in confusion. "I never received anything of the sort." Bulma sniffed.

"Really?" she muttered, never even turning toward him. "I should believe you just like that?" Vegeta growled his annoyance. She was being so unresponsive to him, so ugly.

"You can ask your family!" he thundered. "I came looking for you the next day when you didn't contact me. I sent a fucking detective after you." Bulma laughed.

"I figured that out." Vegeta turned from her. He was getting mad now. She was not giving an inch. "I will give you visitation and that is all right now." Vegeta turned back to her, the room silent as he glared at her.

"Visitation? That's it!" Bulma looked up into his eyes.

"What more do you want? I can offer you nothing else. Take it or leave it."

"I think that there is another option. I am the father and I have the right to be around those kids as much as you do and as much as you will be."

"Are you suggesting what I think that you are suggesting?" Vegeta nodded.

"Marry me, Bulma Briefs."

* * *

><p>Sorry so short, but a lot going on with me.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_I never believed that there was a rainbow _  
><em>With a pot of gold at the end <em>  
><em>I'm much too smart for fairy tales like that<em>

Bulma looked at the man across from her in shock before cracking.

"Are you fucking kidding me? After Yamcha and then you treating me like trash. You should be happy that I will even let you near those babies, my babies."

"I have rights and I will fight you for the those babies." Vegeta stood over her now, but Bulma would not back down. She was planning on fighting him too. Two could play at this game. He thought that just cause he had money that he could intimidate her, but she had money too and she knew how to play hard ball.

_Yet here I am again _  
><em>I thought this time, this time we're gonna make it <em>  
><em>Why I thought so I really don't know <em>  
><em>Maybe something in his eyes just told me so <em>  
><em>Something in his eyes...<em>

"Listen here," she said as her eyes darkened with hurt. "You lost your rights to those babies when you said 'I am not in the market for a relationship. I never want that kind of relationship again. I don't want kids and a white picket fence.' " Vegeta frowned.

"I was wrong!" Just then the door opened to reveal Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Sorry, but they can hear you down the hall at the nurses' station and we just thought it would be safer if we intervened." Chi-Chi nodded. This was getting a little out of hand. They had hoped that the couple would work it out, but it seemed that both were quite stubborn. "Here's the deal. Vegeta," Goku said as he addressed the other male. "You want to be part of your kid's lives and Bulma is justified in her opinion of you as you acted in the wrong." Bulma smiled at her brother.

"Bulma, you have no reason to smile. You don't want him to hurt your babies if he changes his mind and moves along. I think that we have an idea that would work for the both of you." The two looked at them in question. What was this idea that the couple had?

_Tell me lies _  
><em>And I'll come runnin' <em>  
><em>I must have lost my mind!<em>

"We think that you should live together for six months and decide at the end whether it will work out or not. I agree that marring is a little premature as you knew each other for such a short time and were burned by previous relationships as well as your own together," Goku said. Bulma looked at her brother in shock. He had never been overly smart or stupid, but he had never had such an insight as this. Even if she did not like it she decided that it couldn't hurt. "You decide on the other intimate details, but I think that everyone benefits from this agreement." The couple looked at each other, a question in their eyes. Could they do it? Could their answer be this easy?

"Well, that sounds fine to me, but does it really need to be that long?" Bulma inquired. "How about three months?" Vegeta shook his head.

"Time frame sounds good." Bulma turned a glare on him.

"Of course it does, but only for you. You get all that you want. You get to be around the babies and then I have to suffer with you for half a year."

"Bulma," Chi said. Bulma looked over at her friend and sister-in-law.

_I could close me eyes_  
><em>And tell you just exactly what's comin'<em>  
><em>Life's gonna turn just a little unkind<em>

"I think that it is the best situation with all involved. For the babies, who deserve to know their father to you who needs that time to get to know him again while seeing how he is with the babies. He also needs this time. They will remember it better and he will get to be there for a lot of their best and first times. Would you like it if the shoe was on the other foot. Would it be fair if he wouldn't allow you to be there for all the firsts?" Bulma looked down at her hands in shame. She was being a bitch about the whole thing. He did seem adamant about the whole thing, but that could be faked. Who was she to judge? She would be around him with them so she could make sure her babies were safe.

_Seems like everyone's sailin'_  
><em>Way out on the sea<em>

_And I'm stuck here on the shore_  
><em>Sun's always shinin'<em>  
><em>But it's never on me<em>  
><em>Why should I try anymore?<em>

"Alright. You get six months. You will move in with me." Vegeta frowned. "Vegeta, they have their home here and all their stuff as well as this is my home."

"Okay, but what happens when everything works out? Will we make a choice together where we live?" Bulma looked at him in shock at his conviction. He really thought that they would get married...

"_If _ it works out then, yes, we will decide together where we live. Until then you will crash on the couch. I do not want to sleep with you." Vegeta almost protested, but he knew that if he wanted to have his kids and prove to her that he loved her then he would have to suck it up and play by her rules.

"Okay. Let's do this," he said as they shook hands, a current sweeping up their arms at the contact.

_Tell me lies_  
><em>Tell me lies<em>

_And I'll just keep right on comin'_  
><em>This time I've got to believe in the dream<em>  
><em>This time I've got to believe in his dream<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Hope you like. The song is from Cat's Don't Dance and is titled Tell Me Lies.


	16. Chapter 16

Bulma frowned when she entered the house, the house that was now violated with Yamcha's intrusion into her world and now Vegeta. Again. Vegeta came in behind her and watched as Bulma stared at her house, now redone after the intrusion. Goku and Chi-Chi had hire people to come in and survey the mess and fix it before the mother came back with her new family. In his arms was Bra while Bulma held onto Trunks. The babies slept silently as their parents stood there in the silence of the house.

"Onna?" he whispered. Bulma seemed to jump at the nickname and turned to face him, disbelief in her eyes.

"You will call me by my name, Vegeta, or the deal is off. You may never talk to me like we used to be. That time is over." Vegeta nodded. She really was done with him. Was it worth this? He looked down at the bundles in their arms and then back at her. Yes. It was worth it. "There is a guest room next to the twins room. Mine is on the other side so that I may be near them. Um... if you want you may assist me with them from time to time."

"No, I will be helping at every chance I get, not _time to time_." Bulma nodded.

"Fine." Silence echoed around them. "I am going to put him down." Vegeta nodded. This was quite awkward being here after all that they had been through, but he loved her and would make her see that she loved him too. He followed her into the babies' room and smiled. Truly smiled. She had made it so that no sex would feel overdone. She knew just what needed to be done and how to do it without hurting anyone. Yes, he knew this from when he first met her, but he was just so in awe of how she had put it for the babies that, well, he wasn't sure what, but that was okay. He looked at her as she laid their son to rest in his new crib. Vegeta turned and mimicked her movements with their daughter. As he looked down at his daughter he sighed. So little and yet he knew deep in his heart that her and her brother would never be hurt cause they would be strong. That was one secret he was going to have to talk to her about. He figured she would have no problem with it cause her brother seemed just like him, he just was not sure what she knew and what she did not know.

_Something has been going on and I don't know what it is_  
><em>You don't mind the taking girl, but you don't know how to give<em>  
><em>You drove me crazy but I don't know baby<em>  
><em>You're thinking that it's me you're fooling<em>

Bulma looked over at Vegeta as he gazed down on their baby girl. What was he thinking? Was he in awe of the tiny life in front of him or was he regretting his decision? She would probably never know as he was not one to truly open up to anyone. Sure, they had been close for the months, but he never told her his feelings for her or for anything. Sure, she had found out about the ex, but that meant nothing. He had used that as an excuse as to why they could not be together after that first night, but had wanted them to remain friends. How could a guy think like that? Sure, most women used that phrase, but they knew that deep down it hardly ever worked. Most guys would move on and show it by having sex with another woman. Who was she to judge on that score? Yamcha had been the only male she had dated and he had turned out to be scum and then Vegeta had been the man she had fallen in love with on first sight only to turn into an asshole after taking her virginity. She had been happy that it had been him, but would have liked it better if it had ended on a happier note then they sour one that had been struck. Sighing she headed out of the room leaving Vegeta with the babies who were now settling down as their soft breathing was the only sound in the room.

_Where's the right in, all of our fighting?_  
><em>Look at what you're doing<em>  
><em>Where's the love<em>  
><em>It's not enough<em>

Vegeta turned and followed her out of the room, shutting the door halfway. He knew that they needed to be able to hear the babies if they cried, but that they needed quiet and he felt that what was about to happen may not be all that quiet. Bulma headed for the kitchen, her shoulders slumped. Coming into the bright room she headed for the cabinets to her right where she pulled out some tea and a pot to boil that water in.

"Would you like some tea?" she inquired as she went around grabbing all the necessary items.

"Sure." Bulma grabbed two glasses and a couple of bags of tea. "Bulma, we need to talk." Bulma put the bags in each of the glasses before turning to him.

"Yes, we do, but let's get the tea first and then we can sit and discuss what we need to discuss. I would hate to break something." Vegeta nodded. Several minutes passed as the couple sat there. Soon the water was ready and she filled the mugs and then inquired what he liked in his tea. After handing him his she walked into the living room that was connected to the kitchen. He followed her into the very warm room. It was mostly brown and white with pictures of her and her family along with several of the ultrasound pictures of the babies from the first month that they could get one to the last one. Soon more would appear of the babies as she got them printed from her digital camera. Sitting on a brown leather couch she made room for him to sit next to her, her mug placed on the glass coffee table in front of them. He followed suit and placed his on the coaster just inches from her own glass. "So, Vegeta."

_It makes the world go 'round and 'round and..._  
><em>Where's the love<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>  
><em>It makes the world go 'round and 'round and 'round<em>  
><em>Can you tell me what you see whenever you look around?<em>

The tension in the room was thick, but most of it was sexual tension and that was what was really bothering her. She hated that he still could turn her on. She would never be with another man because of him. He was the one for her and he had thrown her love back in her face. It still hurt that he had no love for her, but she would be forever connected to him by their babies, so even if he finally left her she would forever have him in the babies.

"Well, Vegeta, you started so I would like to know what you want to discuss."

"The life we are about to embark on. I would like to put it out there that I will not be leaving and you should just get that through your head 'cause I will be with you til the end." Bulma smiled sadly.

"You say that now and I would never deny you the babies, but as for us we are done. You did what you did and now you have to live with that. I gave you my..." she paused as her heart cracked some more. She thought that the pain was gone, but she was wrong. He was killing her by being here. There was only one way to get rid of him and that was to prove to him that she was over him and was moving on. "Virginity. I gave that to you and you took it and left me there with _those _words echoing in the room. You lost your chance and that's fine. I have moved on. I have been dating for the last several months." Vegeta smirked. This could not be true. She had been pregnant. "I have not found a man that I like, this is true, but men have wanted me and even with our babies on the way they were more than ready to step in as a father as well as a husband." Why had she said that. She had been trying to push him away with that lie and now she was back tracking.

_We're tripping all over ourselves and pulling each other down_  
><em>We're separating, consciousness is fading<em>  
><em>Are you thinking that it's me you're fooling? Where's the right in, all of our fighting?<em>  
><em>Look at, look at, look at what we're doing<em>

He did not believe it for a second and even if he had what she had said had given him hope. She had not found anyone, but that was because they were meant to be together and she knew this even if she did not want to admit it. They would make it through this.

"That is one thing. We will not be dating anyone during this trial stay. We will date and get to know each other all over again." Bulma shook her head.

"What good will that do us? I know all about you and then some. We can not turn back the hands of time to fix this. You fucked up and then want to be with the babies. You do not have to sacrifice your life to be with them. You will have your rights as a father and that is truly all you want. You don't need to have me as well. Is this a thing about pride cause you lost me and need me to prove that you can get me back 'cause you can stop. I do not know how many times I have to tell you that we are over."

"We are not over Bulma. This will never be over! You will see that I love you and that you love me. Just agree to the guidelines." Again Bulma shook her head, but agreed to it.

_Dark clouds all around, lightning, rain pouring down_  
><em>Waiting for the bright light to break through<em>  
><em>Face down on the ground<em>  
><em>Pick us up at the lost and found<em>  
><em>We've got to change our point of view, if we want the sky blue<em>

__"Fine. That sounds fine. Another thing is that there will be no sex." Vegeta almost laughed, but held it in.

"I will agree to that, but if you change your mind then that rule can change." Bulma smirked.

"So you are still that cocky that you think I want to fuck you." Taking a sip of her tea she looked out the window. "Vegeta it is only day one and we are having quite and interesting start. May the next months be just as interesting."

_We're segregating, consciences are fading_  
><em>You're thinking that it's me you're fooling<em>  
><em>Where's the right in, all of our fighting<em>  
><em>Look at what we're doing<em>

_Won't you, won't you give it up_

__I hope that you enjoyed this. Sorry for the wait. I work at a place where the holidays are big and I am running around doing all sorts of jobs so I am a little exhausted at the end of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

Of course the next weeks were quite interesting with him locating overseas for their sake. As it was his company now he had no problem taking the time out to take care of his family, but he still had to travel sometimes and that bugged her just a little. If he really loved them he would just start another business over here like she had, but he didn't and he never talked about expanding either. The thing was that was not making her mad, just bugging her. He only had left once and he stated he would probably have to be gone for a couple of days every two weeks or so if they needed him at his company. Oh, well, maybe this would make him see that this would not work out.

"I will only be gone for like two days and then be back." Bending over to grab his bags he managed to sneak a kiss on her cheek. Stepping back she gave him the best glare she could come up with the butterflies making a ruckus in her stomach. He just smiled and headed out. Turning from the closed door she headed into the living room where she sat down and turned the TV on. The babies were already asleep as it was a little after eight in the evening. He had gotten the call just hours ago during dinner and had made his plans quickly. She had never thought he would be that anxious to be gone after spewing all that much about loving her and wanting to be with her, but here she was...alone...

"Snap out of it!" she told herself out loud as she surfed the channels, her mind not on the shows in front of her. There was nothing interesting enough to watch so she turned the TV off and headed for her bedroom where she grabbed her sleeping pills and taking one she laid down. The babies slept through the night already, not that Vegeta seemed surprised. In fact he had seemed not surprised with how advanced the babies were even at three weeks old. She had noticed that they ate more than most babies. She had read how much newborns ate in a baby book and her babies drank almost twice that! Vegeta also seemed to be hiding something, but what was it? As her eyes shifted closed she began to dream. In her dreams she was kid again. Smiling in her sleep she began to dream that she was at her old house, her hair pulled back into a single ponytail. Her mother smiled down at her as she touched her lavender locks. She had always had interesting hair. When she had been younger her hair had been a light purple and then just past her eighteenth birthday it had changed to a light blue matching her eyes. Looking up at her mother's face she noticed that she was sad and happy. Now what would have made her mother so sad? She watched as her mother turned to her father.

_I feel so sad that she will never remember, _her mother said. Her father nodded.

_Maybe one day she will. They both suffered so much pain in that accident. _Accident? What accident and who else were they talking about? _Good thing that they are fine. Goku will remember as he has such a hard head, but she might in time, but only time will tell. _

Bulma woke up with a start. What the hell was that? It seemed so real... Getting up she glanced at the clock. Two o'clock. She had slept so long and that dream had woken her up.

"What accident?" she asked out loud and she headed for the kitchen to grab a cold glass of water. Sitting in the dark room she sighed as she sipped on her water, the cool liquid hydrating her parched throat. What was that dream about? Just then she heard the lock on the front door clicking slowly. With movements so slow she sat the glass down and crept to the wall where she crept to the front room just as the door opened and Vegeta entered the house, his body sagging. "Vegeta?" she whispered. He looked up at her with a sleepy smile.

"Onna?" she almost corrected him, but thought better of it.

"Yes, it is I. I thought you were going to be gone longer?" He nodded.

"I hurried to correct the little problem. They could have done it on their own, but they will not call for something so trivial again. I told them I needed to be with my family and did not need to be going back and forth for little things." Bulma smiled. Oh, Vegeta. This was the man she had met and fallen in love with. Shaking her head she reached out and took his one bag and set it down on the left wall before helping the sleepy male in front of her to his bed. Vegeta said nothing as she helped him onto his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone and Bulma feeling friendly took off his shoes and covered him up all the while thinking about what he had said and done. He had rushed back to them! Oh, of course he had! He had wanted to be with the babies and he was trying to prove himself! He cared not one bit for her, just had to prove something to keep his babies! Shaking her head she headed back to bed where she drifted back off.

* * *

><p>The next morning it was as it had never happened. Bulma went back to avoiding him as much as she could and he went onto wooing her. He was trying, but she was trying even harder to ignore his attempts, but Vegeta would never give up and so for the next several weeks they went back and forth til one day he pulled her aside, the twins in bed.<p>

"Bulma," he said as he grabbed her arm. "We need to talk." Bulma shrugged his arm off, but walked to the main room where she took a seat on one of the many couches. Vegeta followed suit. "This is not working."

"See!" she cried as she glared at him. "You didn't want this! Giving up be-" He cut her off with a kiss that she was so unprepared for that she let him kiss her for several seconds until he pulled back.

"No, _you _are not letting us work. I think we could be fine if you would try. Please, Bulma, if you do not want to try for me then do it for us and our babies. You know as well as I do that they need both of us equally. Stop blocking me out and try. I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I know that no escuse will appease you, but I can only tell you that I was stupid and was burned. Can't you see what we had? We had something great before the sex and we can have that again. I love you!" Bulma looked at him, her eyes softening.

"We did have something, but Vegeta, can't you see? You threw it away, not me. I wanted more, but you didn't. I don't want you stuck with me just for the babies or because you feel guilty. I...forgive you for what happened, but I can't let you tie yourself to me in hopes that one day I will love you like you think that you love me. I loved you, but you threw it back at me and that will take a long time to build that trust back. I picked up what was left of my heart, but damned if I will give it back to you for you to crush."

"Bulma, please understand that I will never do that to you again! I was such a fool. What will it take for you to understand?" Bulma looked down at her hands.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Plz read and review. I would like to thank bj for their defense against the Defender. Thank you for this and I dedicate this chapter to you and those who love Vegeta and these stories!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Bulma stood up now and Vegeta followed. "I don't know what you want me to do... Vegeta," she said as she looked up at him with such a lost look in her eyes that he stopped. What did she want? Was she just so confused or did she truly not understand what he was asking of her. He loved her! She did not want his love, he could tell, but at the same time she did want it. This was a puzzle. Would he hurt her by loving her and staying or would it be better to love her from far away? Sure, he wanted his children, but he wanted her too. Could she not see that he wanted her too?

_Tell me babe, how many times do I shed my tears?_  
><em> EVERY HEART, every heart is not a gentle yet<em>  
><em> Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness<em>  
><em> EVERY HEART, doesn't know so what to say or what to do<em>

"Bulma, I want..." he paused, his voice fading. What he wanted was so confusing and yet so simple. "I want you and I want our kids. I want for you to be happy as we were those weeks that we had. I want you safe and I want them safe." Bulma looked up at him, her blue eyes shinning.

"Vegeta. I want to be happy, but you and I can never go back to that happiness we had those weeks. You ruined what... no... we ruined that happiness with the _sex._" Vegeta opened his mouth to interrupt, but changed his mind. "Friendships are ruined with _sex_ and we did that."

"Not all relationships fail from that!" Vegeta protested. Bulma looked away from him, but he would not let her again. "We need to settle this. I do not think that we are lost. I _know _that we have something that will last us a lifetime, but you have to step up and stop being a bitch." Oh, that made her turn around, her pale cheeks now flushed bright red.

_Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_  
><em>So I prayed for help to distant million stars<em>

"Did you just call me a bitch again? Now listen here mother fucker-"

"I fucked you before you were a mother," he said with a smirk causing her to flounder. "That seems to shut you up."

"Vegeta! That is not cool!" Bulma steamed.

"Yeah, it wasn't, but it did make you respond instead of just shutting me out." Bulma stood there with her mouth gasping like a fish on dry land. "Yeah. That is so how I feel right now. I do not know what _you_ want from me!" Vegeta thundered.

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun_  
><em>And we always seek after love and peace, forever more<em>  
><em>Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out<em>  
><em>Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today<em>

Bulma did not know what to say to him. She had never really considered his feelings. Yes, even after the hospital ordeal she had failed to think about him and her kids. They would need him and here she was again blowing him off. What was wrong with her? And in the same token what was wrong with him? Why could they not sync and share what they were feeling? Was Yamcha still fucking her life up long after he had been removed and could the same be said for Vegeta? His past relationship had done the same thing to him, but they still stood so close, but so far away in their hearts.

Vegeta just stood there watching all of this flash in her blue eyes. What was she thinking now?

"Vegeta, you are right, but you are just as fucked up as me. We are both letting our past relationships color this one." Vegeta nodded. "I think...well...I just think that we should sit and talk."

"Okay. What shall we talk about and where?" Bulma motioned to couch that they had vacated just moments before.

_Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across_  
><em>EVERY HEART, every heart can take a step towards the dreams<em>  
><em>All of us, what to take a lasting happiness<em>  
><em>Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep<em>

Sitting down she turned to him.

"Vegeta, there is so much that I do not know and so much for me to learn about myself. Our relationship can not continue til I figure this out, but I want to try and I need your help in this."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been having a dream about my parents. They talk about me and Goku. They talk about an accident. I can not remember what they are referring to, but it seems that Goku knows something." Vegeta moved closer to her. This was interesting. He had felt that there was something different about her. Like they were one in the same, but he could not figure it out. "I am a child in the dream."

"How can you tell?" She smiles.

"Because when I was younger my hair was a soft lavender, like Trunks' is now. I look up at my parents as they converse. My mother looks down at me with such happiness, but in her eyes is a sadness. She turns to my father and says that she is sad that I might never remember, but that Goku will because of his hard head. I wish I knew what they were talking about. I mean..."

"You told me that you had always felt different, but never really expressed it, but you never told me why." She looked at him, her eyes confused.

"Why what?"

"What you never expressed." At this she looked thoughtful.

"Well..."

_Someday every heart's gonna be free and easy_  
><em>We have peace of mind<em>  
><em>Someday all the people find the way to love<em>

"When I was younger I remember fighting with Goku. We sparred, but I always won. I can't remember if he let me, but that was not why I stopped expressing it. When I started first grade I got into a fight with a girl. Sure, I had fought with others before, but only on a verbal level as I had been warned about fighting physically. The girl bullied me for weeks on end, but one day, just a month before the end of school this girl pushed me. I had stayed away from her and had avoided any confrontation, but that day she pushed me and then spit on me. I just told her to leave me alone and then she talked about Goku. She called him weird. Then said that my whole family was weird. It went on and on, but I just stood there taking it. I remember Goku coming out and her calling him a stupid little maggot. I had had enough. I snapped. Taking a running start I came after her. I guess she thought I was going to just push her...no... I did more than that." Bulma looked down. Vegeta reached over and touched her leg. She looked up at him, her eyes were not embarrassed or ashamed. No, she looked proud. "Vegeta, I broke her arms." At this Vegeta's eyes grew round. "Yeah. I broke them. Her face was priceless. She screamed. I will always remember that. Her friends ran and got the principle. My parents removed us from that school. I could never go back there. I was lucky that we were so rich because they sued us, but that didn't bother father. He was upset, sure, but he told me that I was right to stand up for us. I was right, but not to break her arms. He told me _Humans are fragile beings and we must be careful with them._"

"Your father said that?" She nodded. "What the hell?"

_Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone_  
><em>We live on together and we will find some precious things<em>  
><em>Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow<em>  
><em>Don't forget believing yourself, tomorrow's never die<em>

"Vegeta, that is the part I can not remember. I don't remember what I am. I can not remember what we are."

"You are not human," he stated with certainty. Bulma nodded. "Bulma, I think that I have an idea of what you are. I have been observing our babies. Bulma, you are Sayian-jin."

"Sayian-jin," she said, the word feeling foreign and yet familiar to her. "Why wouldn't they tell me?"

"There must be more, but I can tell you this. This is a great thing! Bulma, I am a Sayian-jin too!" Bulma looked up at him in shock. "We were meant to find each other. We were meant to have those babies! This is fate!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vegeta sighed.

"I learned to keep it quiet as most people freak. They think that we are crazy when you tell someone you are an alien." That's when it hit her. That was what she had forgotten. She had been told that they were an alien species and that they had come from Planet Vegeta-sei.

_There are the warm heart places on my mind_  
><em>In my earliest day's there and it's SO SWEET,<em>  
><em>There are many stars they have talk with me so kind<em>  
><em>They say yes always time's a friend of mine, so shine<em>

_Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun_  
><em>And we always seek after love and peace forever more<em>  
><em>Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out<em>  
><em>Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today<em>

_Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone_  
><em>We live on together and we will find some precious things<em>  
><em>Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow<em>  
><em>Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Hope you enjoyed. I have been sick so I haven't been able to write.


	19. Chapter 19

In the last Chapter that was a song by BoA. I love her songs and her voice and felt that song went with the story. Anyway, on to the story. It is time for this story to begin to wrap up. I have been working on a new story and to my DBZ lovers I will be working on one for you soon, but I have began to write more Sailor Moon fics.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, what was our planet like and are there any other blue haired Sayians?" Vegeta looked thoughtful at her question. He knew some things about the planet, but blue haired Sayians... He did not know about that one.<p>

"Our planet is much like this one. We have water, but not as much as Earth. Our planet has two suns and one moon. Our days are much longer than that of Earth. Um... You know what?" Bulma shook her head. "We could go there someday." Bulma smiled.

"Vegeta, I think that I remember the accident! It was when we left Vegeta-sei!"

"How old were you?" Bulma closed her eyes for a moment going into her mind for the memory that she had long forgotten.

"I was three and Goku was five. We were rushing out because of an invasion." Vegeta nodded. He remembered that. "It was a tyrant named Frieza. The alarms woke me up before my parents came in." Vegeta listened, his heart aching. He remembered that time too. He had woken up and had run to his mother who was already up packing a few of their things. "They grabbed me and Goku followed us. At that time he went by his first name, Kakarott and I went by Blue. That was my first name. Oh, Vegeta, it was horrible! We headed for the docking bay, but Frieza's goons were there! We were not seen so we ran back toward the King's wing." She paused as her mind went back. "Vegeta, I saw you and your family!" Vegeta frowned as he thought about that day. He had seen her! She had had pale purple hair while her mother was a blond. Her father had light blue hair at that time, even as he had a white purple now. "Your father knew my father! They were friends. Your father helped us into the spare pod next to your family's own pod. Just as we were leaving they shot at us. Our pod was barely struck and that was when I was knocked into a wall. Vegeta, that was the accident that they were talking about." Then it hit her. They had been attacked on their home planet and had managed to escape to another planet, but where were the others? How many had escaped? There were so many questions now, but which one?

"Bulma, it is still there and Frieza is gone." Bulma sighed. How had he known that was her most important question? "He was killed by a freak accident. His planet was destroyed and there are none of his kind left. We are safe."

"Vegeta, why... I mean where is the rest of our kind?"

"They scattered. Some are here, but the rest scattered across the universes. My father and several of his family came here along with their advisers." As if anticipating her next question he continued, "We could go back, but no one truly wants to right now. We are all happy in our lives and do not want to pull up our roots."

"Oh, but we will go back one day?" He nodded. "Vegeta, I think that I can... What I mean is that... I want to..." Vegeta smirked. He knows what she is trying to say.

"Thank you," he said. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt like himself and at the same time someone else. Bulma was changing him and it was scary. Not that he would ever admit it. He pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss. Bulma clung to him long after the kiss had ended. As they sat there, for who knows how long, they thought. Both were unsure as to what the years would bring, but they knew that they would always love each other.

* * *

><p>Several Years Later...<p>

Bulma smiled down at her son who was now six with his long lavender locks. His face was a little bruised, but he was happy and so was she. They had begun to train now, the children and her. She never quite got to train as much as them because of her pregnancies, but that never got her down because she knew that she never needed to fight as her husband would always protect her. Just then Trunks turned as his father appeared with a very worn out little girl. Her blue eyes looked up at her mother's own and smiled.

"Trunks, Bra, how would you like some lunch?" The twins nodded. Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Hon, where are Vegeta Jr. and Bloomer?" Her husband indicated to the area behind the GR.

"They are playing over there." Just as he said that a pair of dark headed kids appeared. They were also twins like Trunks and Bra, but they were dark haired like their father with blue eyes like their mother which made Vegeta chuckle. Duplicates in every way to the first pair of twins with their dark hair. Vegeta Jr. looked like his father with the same widows peak, but Bloomer had long wavy hair like her mother, sister, and brother.

"You wanted us?" the pair inquired in unison. Their mother nodded as she stroked her belly where another baby was to be born. She was now seven months along. They were only expecting one this time, but it did not dim their pleasure one bit.

"Time to eat, my brats," she said as she turned to head back into the kitchen. Goku and his growing herd were expected in just a minute or two. Chi-Chi had called and told them that they were on their way so Bulma had made several more portions. Just then Chi-Chi, Goku and their group arrived thanks to Goku's instant transmission. Later this week they would be traveling to Vegeta-sei to see their home planet. All their parents would be going too, but they would be arriving a later that week when it was time to go. "Hello," Bulma said as she embraced the other woman and then her brother. Chi-Chi and Goku stepped back as their kids came up to give their aunt love. First it was Gohan, he looked like Radditz (who was in another universe) then it was Goten, Chiox, who took after her mother in temperament, but her father in looks, and finally there was Shichi who took after her mother in looks, but her father's kind spirit. They all headed in as the skies began to darken.

The End.


End file.
